<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crimes Of Grindelwald by MyBleedingSapphireHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665103">The Crimes Of Grindelwald</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBleedingSapphireHeart/pseuds/MyBleedingSapphireHeart'>MyBleedingSapphireHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Canon Era, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, DMLE | Department of Magical Law Enforcement (Harry Potter), Dark Past, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fix-It of Sorts, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I tried my best, Im so glad there is, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, International Confederation of Wizards (Harry Potter), MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Spoilers, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggles, Multi, Murder, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Political Alliances, Politics, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Post-World War I, Pre-War, Protective Newt, Protective Newt Scamander, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Tags Are Fun, Tags Contain Spoilers, There's A Tag For That, Torture, Violence, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizards, World War II, bit late for that last one I suppose, let's play how many tags can I add, think of this as my version of canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBleedingSapphireHeart/pseuds/MyBleedingSapphireHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark times are coming, a darker era is to accompany. </p><p>Grindelwald has escaped; Europe is in a riot to capture him. But unfortunately for them, Grindelwald has plans, plans to change the world. And he was always a man of his word.</p><p>"Do you fear me, Mr. Scamander?"</p><p>"No," Newt said immediately. "But I fear what you will do."</p><p>Gellert laughed. "Smart boy," he purred.</p><p>Newt shivered at the tone.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Crimes of Grindelwald re-write, follows what happened after Fantastic Beast 1 movie.</p><p> </p><p>ON BREAK/SLOW UPDATES</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Credence Barebone &amp; Newt Scamander, Jacob Kowalski &amp; Newt Scamander, Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander &amp; Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein &amp; Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein &amp; Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start Of Grim Times - Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Let me clear some things up before you continue -</p><p>This work will be more of retelling/rewrite. It will pick up from after Fantastic Beasts 1 and will continue onto the duel in 1945 where Grindelwald loses against Dumbledore, so it will be looong even with time skips and will stick as close to canon as possible (in terms of ships and major events like the 1945 duel) but there will still be differences as this is, well, fan fiction XD There will be some similarities with second film and other things but there will be some major differences too.</p><p>Please feel free to leave criticism and suggestions as this is to please all those who like myself and my beta were dissatisfied with the second movie and are worried JK may ruin this franchise. This is literally the result of me and my beta talking about the second movie and how it could've been done better which led to me going "Well if I don't like canon I'LL MAKE MY OWN CANON" followed by me writing the first chapter in like, 3 hours ._.</p><p>Please note this is my first fic and English is not my native tongue but well, I'mma try ^~^</p><p>Enjoy, and feel free to tell me what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<h4>
  <strong>NEW YORK CITY, 1927</strong>
</h4><p> </p><p><em>An unusually grim day</em>, Madam President Picquery couldn’t help but think. In the morning there was no sunlight; the skies were covered in dark clouds with the occasional thunder but strangely, no rain. This was of course a sign that dark times were ahead, and that they will start from that day. Given her knowledge of it being the day the Europe were to take in the infamous criminal Gellert Grindelwald into their custody, perhaps she should’ve been more wary, not possessive and yet relieved: she wanted Grindelwald gone as much as she wanted to punish him herself. Alas, predicting the future via the clouds was not her forte.</p><p>She was never one for Divination anyways.</p><p>President Picquery briskly waited for the man from the International Confederation of Wizards, back straight with confidence and face carefully blank. Not a hair was out of place under her deep blue hat, just as planned. She prided herself on her plans and her ability to adjust them and carry them out as necessary.</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps she prided herself a bit too much.</em>
</p><p>She didn’t have time for doubts, already the people were doubting her too much. First, there was the Obscurus, then there was the whole Grindelwald situation which led to the discovery of Graves –</p><p>Graves.</p><p>Madam President quickly gritted her teeth. This was no situation to let her guilt grow, she’s dealt with the Graves… situation. She’s dealt with death before. Now she will deal with Grindelwald for the last time.</p><p>Almost on the dot, Rudolph Spielman showed up as expected. With gelled back grey hair and a grim face, the German wizard who was the Head of Incarceration for the ICW opted to appear himself. Grindelwald was an international criminal after all, and he wanted to be there in case of any problems. Not that he expected any, after all the schedule was purposefully kept tight and unknown to Grindelwald. The guards were forbidden from talking to him under any circumstances, something the President agreed with when he suggested the idea. Overall, he was grim, but confident. He believed that if you doubted yourself, your doubts will come true. Therefore, he too kept his back straight with confidence and expression carefully blank.</p><p>
  <em>But perhaps he too prided himself a bit too much?</em>
</p><p>“Madam President,” he greeted.</p><p>“Mr. Spielman,” the President returned.</p><p>And with that they both walked off side by side towards the one that had been on their minds for a while.</p><p>Unfortunately, said person couldn’t say the same.</p><p>Gellert Grindelwald, the man who was on a lot of people’s mind, had nary a thought for said people. In fact, he only thought of them in passing.</p><p>No, Gellert was thinking of only two people, and had been thinking of only these two people for the last six months: Newton Scamander and Credence Barebone.</p><p>The latter he thought of for a more obvious reason. Credence Barebone was a child of power – immense power. He was so powerful that the Obscurus inside him lived long and actually fueled him in turn. It kept him alive and healthy for so long.</p><p>It still kept him alive and healthy.</p><p>Oh yes, Gellert knew that the child was alive; his followers wasted no time in telling him of how they saw him at the docks here in New York. The child was in Europe, yes, but it was not safe enough for him to know where. Not yet.</p><p>However, Gellert was not a man who was full of himself. He was prideful, yes, and the gods knew how large his ego was. But Gellert was also humble, understanding. Unlike a few memorable people, he did not think himself a god amongst men, so all knowing and irrefutable. He did not believe what he knew was what was true; he was well aware there were many things and a lot more knowledge he did not possess. Though he did contain a lot of knowledge now. No, he was humble and always willing to admit his mistakes and he knew the mistake he had in dismissing Credence so quickly and terribly. But he was willingly to work to correct it, willingly to show Credence the promises he very well meant to keep. Show him the power he will gain by joining him, and the non-magics who will bow to them and them alone.</p><p>As they should, of course.</p><p>He knew it will take time, care and most importantly of all, patience. Gellert was not so cruel as the Magical Governments everywhere believed, nein, <em>wanted</em> him to be. He had all those things and cared not if it took years to seduce Credence to his cause. It was as he said, he was a humble man who admits his mistakes.</p><p>Which brought him to the other man on his mind: Newton. Artemis. Fido. Scamander.</p><p>Now, sweet and shy Newton was someone he underestimated even more so than Credence. Normally it would be a huge blow for him to severely underestimate and then be defeated by two magically powerful people. In this case however, he was too… <em>giddy</em> to be enraged.</p><p>Credence’s potential and the visions he has seen with him on his side had his heart pumping, yes. But Newt with his control of creatures, his passion to keep them safe from ignorant people who feared what they didn’t know, therefore mirroring what Gellert felt regarding muggles and his fellow magicals…</p><p><em>Oh</em>, that had Gellert practically <em>salivating</em> at the mere <em>possibility</em> of those futures where he was with him. Combine that with the few, if hazy visions of his where both were on his side, agreeing and supporting his cause…</p><p>Gellert, for the first time since he was very young, saw the chance to truly be understood by someone. His people understood, but only Credence and Newt truly knew the pain that came from the muggles ignorant and destructive self. Credence suffered at their hands, and Newt often had to rescue his “children” from their greedy and wrathful hands, according to his loyal fanatics. Yes, there was potential. Potential that would be hard to achieve.</p><p>But Gellert was a patient man, despite what people <em>wanted</em> to believe, he had no qualms against putting in the effort.</p><p>Sadly, the time for Gellert to stew in his thoughts and think up new plans were coming to an end: it was time for him to be transferred.</p><p>“President Picquery, Mr. Spielman, sir,” Gellert greeted. “Prisoner is secured and ready to travel.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Wet. How Gellert hated getting wet. Thank the gods that he had magic though, he though as he dried himself with a wave. Seeing Abernathy also shiver as he exited the carriage, Gellert dried him too. Say what you will, but he was a generous lord.</p><p>He shifted as he looked around the dark meadow, before his eyes caught onto three figures awaiting him near the trees. The figures approached and as expected, three of his followers were indeed awaiting him as planned.</p><p>“Any specific orders regarding the Thestrals, my lord?” Abernathy asked, breaking Gellert out of his thoughts.</p><p>Gellert paused for a moment before giving a malicious smile that made the American shiver. “Yes,” he purred as he got an idea. “Have them sent to London. Make sure a Newton Scamander receives them.”</p><p>Abernathy bowed. “Yes, my lord.” Gellert dismissed him with a wave as he turned to greet one of his acolytes, Vinda, at the forest’s edge.</p><p>“My lord,” she greeted with a curtsey.</p><p>“Rosier, Carrow, Nagel, oh how good to see my acolytes,” he greeted warmly. “Now,” he began with a wide smirk, “shall we get on?”</p><p>Had anyone been at the forest, they would’ve heard several dark and malicious laughs echo around them.</p><p>That night as Gellert reunited with his acolytes, he finally learned in which city the Barebone child resided. Although that was not the only discovery made. No, a second discovery was made at the roof of 9 Sherringford Square by a young wizard. The stomping on the roof was certainly hard to ignore for a young ginger who rushed up from his basement. Nonetheless it took him a while to come back down, for who could blame his shook in seeing so many Thestrals, and worry regarding their state. Thankfully the young wizard did rush down fast enough to call for his newly appointed assistant.</p><p>“Mr. Scamander?” said assistant called out as the young ginger rushed back in. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Hmm? Oh, yes Credence, everything’s fine. We just have a few new additions.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was a moderately busy day for the British Ministry of Magic. There were the usual employees in a rush with their tasks, to the disgruntled ones that had piles of paperwork. All in all, it was a moderate day with nothing special. However, that wasn’t how our young magizoologist felt.</p><p> </p><p>Newton Scamander had stepped foot in the ministry for the third time in the past six months. Although if it were up to him, he wouldn’t have stepped foot inside the ministry the first time all these months ago. Staying in this dull headquarters of bad memories and even worse paperwork, Newt yet again wished for his travel ban to be lifted today so that he may carry on to Sweden – or even Russia. As it was, he was not allowed, well, anywhere for the matter. All thanks to New York, and really, he just wanted to free Frank. But well, one thing led to another and next thing he knew his creatures were loose and then he was dueling <em>Grindelwald</em> of all people. Which led to him coming home to London only to face an international travel ban.</p><p> </p><p>One that was vehemently maintained by his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Newt couldn’t help but let out a grimace at the thought of his brother as he absentmindedly handed over his wand at the front desk. He’s always had mixed feelings about Theseus and this time was no exception. Unlike his parents, Theseus wasn’t as… dismissive of Newt’s aspirations. Despite this he had a hard time understanding him. Don’t get him wrong, Theseus tried and Newt loved him for it but he also saw Newt as a child who still shouldn’t be near the hippogriffs. He worried a lot, was overprotective, and just didn’t <em>understand</em> how Newt felt about his creatures, which frustrated Newt. Especially when you consider that Theseus didn’t see what <em>Newt</em> saw regarding all these wonderful beasts. Combine that with a terrible day of escaped creatures and a duel with an international criminal…</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Theseus saw his chance to keep his brother bundled up and safe right where he can see him.</p><p> </p><p>Literally.</p><p> </p><p>Theseus moved into 15 Sherringford Square.</p><p> </p><p>He could literally look out the window and see Newt’s front door, if he tilted his head a bit. It was a miracle he didn’t see the Thestrals from two weeks ago despite the noise they made. Or, well, Credence.</p><p> </p><p>That thought made Newt wince as he sat down outside where his meeting will be. Credence was a problem Newt didn’t consider a problem, but would become one should people find out about him. Newt found him almost a month ago when he had to venture a particularly bad part of London for food for his Nundu named Nancy. It was by chance he saw Credence there, helping out a shopkeeper to get by followed a very welcome moment where Credence agreed to come back home with him by accepting Newt’s help. Since then Newt has turned him into his assistant and has taken to teach him some wandless and wordless magic as well which he took to just wonderfully.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the Obscurus.</p><p> </p><p>The Obscurus was still inside Credence but Newt had deduced that it was a vital part of him now; to separate it would mean death. However, it did not hinger Credence in any way and acted like a sort of aggressive dragon and protected Credence at all cost – this meant that if Credence was afraid or in danger, it would come out itself to protect him, which it had done at London a few times before he saw Credence again. Credence also had gained the ability to control it to an extent, though it often tired him. Newt was thrilled at the progress but rightfully, both he and Credence had agreed to make sure he just stayed inside for now or was at least disillusioned when he left with Newt.</p><p> </p><p>Which brought him to the problem that <em>could</em> happen. Credence was wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Due to the damage he had done in New York and the ignorance of the magical governments, once suspicion was leaked of his survival there would be an immediate manhunt for him. Newt of course was already in a lot of problems so the discovery of Credence in his custody will lead to serious issues and perhaps Azkaban.</p><p> </p><p>But Newt didn’t care. He failed Credence once and he won’t again; he’ll fight tooth and nail like he would for his creatures, even if he had to go against his brother. His brother will kill Credence and Newt won’t allow it, especially not when he’s not purposefully hurting anyone. As far as they knew, Credence was dead.</p><p> </p><p>Newt absentmindedly stroked the pocket where Pickett slept.</p><p> </p><p>Almost on the dot, Newt’s brother showed up for the meeting – along with Leta.</p><p> </p><p>Regarding Leta Newt was… unsure. They were friends, of course – emphasis on “were”. But after the incident which resulted in his expulsion, things were never the same.</p><p> </p><p>She never wrote after he left.</p><p> </p><p>And now she was about to become his sister-in-law. Combining the sting he still felt from seeing her both from the way they parted and those unrequited feelings he had for her back in Hogwarts – but no longer does – everything was a bit… awkward. Very awkward, actually.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Newt,” Theseus greeted, interrupting the ginger’s thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Thee,” Newt simply replied.</p><p> </p><p>Theseus and Newt were as opposite as they could be in terms of personality and looks. Theseus had many friends and was outgoing – Newt only had a handful of few and hated crowds. Theseus was very open and friendly – Newt was a shy stuttering <em>mess</em>. Theseus had pale clear skin and perfectly styled dark curly hair – Newt had messy ginger locks and tanned skin filled with freckles. But still, they did care for each other in their own way, despite their differences.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s time, Newt,” Leta said.</p><p> </p><p>“What brings you here?” he couldn’t help but ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Theseus thought it would be good if I became part of the Ministry family,” she replied with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you actually say that?”</p><p> </p><p>Theseus sniffed. “Nothing wrong with it,” he grumbled, causing Newt to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t said anything about dinner,” Theseus mentioned casually – too casually.</p><p> </p><p>Newt’s smile left him. “I’ve… been busy with my manuscript.”</p><p> </p><p>“And now you’re done.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just… not the right time ‘Seus,” Newt said with a glance at the door where the meeting is to be.</p><p> </p><p>Which Theseus noticed. “Newt, before we go in there… just keep an open mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Newt asked as he became immediately wary.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll find out soon enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Newt grimaced. “Do think about dinner Newt,” Leta asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get back to you on that,” he said as he opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Scamander,” Arnold Guzman, an American wizard who was part of the committee began,<br/>
“it is clear that you are getting frustrated and frankly, so are we.” He smiled at the other committee members, Torquil Travers the Head of the DMLE and Rudolph Spielman from the ICW. “In the spirit of compromise, we’d like to make a proposition.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of proposition?” Newt asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“The committee will agree to lift your travel ban, under one condition,” Travers continued.</p><p> </p><p>“You join the Ministry,” Spielman elaborated. “Specifically, your brother’s department.” He smiled warmly.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Newt said with a hysterical-like smile. No way would he agree; Auror work was not Newt’s field. “I think my… Theseus is the Auror,” he said with a gesture towards his brother who looked unsurprised but disappointed – a familiar look that popped up on his face when dealing with Newt. “I think my talents lie elsewhere,” he finished lamely.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Scamander,” Guzman began. “The wizarding and non-wizarding worlds have been at peace for over a century. Grindelwald wants to see that peace destroyed” – Newt gave a flinch at the reminder that the German wizard was free – “and for certain members of our community his message is very seductive. Many purebloods believe it is their birthright to rule not only our world but the non-magic world as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Newt gritted his teeth. “They see Grindelwald as their hero,” the American continued, causing Grindelwald’s face to appear in the magical pool on the table, “and Grindelwald sees this… boy,” – Grindelwald disappeared, showing Credence – “as a means to make this all come true.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Newt hurriedly interrupted, “you’re talking about Credence as if he were still here.”</p><p> </p><p>“He survived Newt,” Theseus said with an unreadable expression. “He’s alive. He left New York months ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Newt simply stared.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s somewhere in Europe, where exactly, we’re not <em>sure</em>, but –”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You want me to,” he paused as he looked at Credence’s image, “hunt him down? To kill him, preferably?”</p><p> </p><p>Theseus’s lips thinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Same old Scamander!” said a cheery male voice as a man came out from behind a column.</p><p> </p><p>Newt stared at Gunnar Grimmson, the bounty hunter he’d faced so many times in his travels, before staring right at Theseus. “What is he doing here?” Newt asked, his voice no longer soft and low.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking on the job that you’re too soft to do,” Grimmson answered him with glee. He walked up to the table and looked at Credence’s face. “Is that it?” he asked, sounding noticeably unimpressed.</p><p> </p><p>Newt glared at the table before he got up and hurriedly left. Traver’s voice calling out “Travel documentation denied” echoed behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Newt!” Theseus called out as he caught up to the younger Scamander. Newt slowed down and looked back at him. “You think I like the idea of Grimmson anymore than you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I don’t want to hear how the ends justify the means, Theseus,” Newt said in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re gonna have to pull your head out of the sand!” He retorted as he walked up to Newt.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right, here we go,” Newt said as he was cornered. “What a selfish, irrespon –”</p><p> </p><p>“People are picking sides, Newt,” Theseus said softer. Newt looked up to see him looking at him imploringly. “They’ve either picked a side or they’re gonna pick a side, and they expect <em>everyone</em> to pick a side. You have to pick a side Newt.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t do sides,” he replied firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Theseus sighed and Newt saw it as his chance to walk away before –</p><p> </p><p>“Newt, wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Newt looked back. Theseus stared at him for a while before he hugged him softly. Newt had a brief thought for how they rarely hugged ever since Newt grew up and how nice this felt, actually, when Theseus suddenly whispered, “They’re watching you.”</p><p> </p><p>Newt was immediately tense and all thoughts of hugging back vanished. Theseus leaned back, once again gave him that unreadable expression and waited till Newt nodded before releasing him.</p><p> </p><p>Newt walked away at a steadier pace.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Quickly Newt unlocked his front door and rushed inside. He had to lose two people in order to arrive home unwatched and already he was surer in his plan. But not one hundred percent confident. Just as he turned on the hallway light, he heard a sound from the living room. Wand out, he slowly tip toed in but rushed when he heard Credence grunt.</p><p> </p><p>“Credence?!” he called out as he turned on the light.</p><p> </p><p>Said boy was sprawled over the sofa, trying to contain three squirming and crying baby nifflers in his palms.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” the dark-haired youth panted, “they escaped from the basement.”</p><p> </p><p>Newt sighed in relief. “No, it’s alright. Come on, let’s go down.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve fed almost everyone,” Credence said as he locked the baby nifflers in. “Gave Pinky her nose drops and cleaned the Augureys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Any trouble?” Newt asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No Mr. Scamander,” he replied with a smile. “Everything was alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, good. And please, call me Newt. Now come on, help me with the kelpie.”</p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, when they were feeding the kelpie, Newt thought of how he would broach the subject of Grindelwald and the Ministry. He was still under a travel ban but if push comes to shove it won’t be safe to stay in London, let alone England anymore. Nonetheless, they’d decide together; Newt decided that he should just come out with it and tell him immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Credence –” he began when they both heard something shatter upstairs. They were immediately upright and looking at the basement door.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Scamander –”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay here,” he quickly said.</p><p> </p><p>Credence looked at him as if he suddenly turned into a kelpie. “No way, I –”</p><p> </p><p>“Credence,” he added softly. “Please. Stay here, keep the door locked. Do not come up until I say the passcode.”</p><p> </p><p>The now muscular 18-year-old gritted his teeth but nodded.</p><p> </p><p>With quick and light spell muffled steps Newt walked up the stairs and slowly turned the doorknob. He gently opened the door and peered out to see shadows of someone in the living room. Gently closing the door behind him and shooting a powerful locking spell at it to make sure no one goes in or comes out, Newt raised his wand as he approached the doorway with his back to the wall. Just as he reached, he peeked inside – and hurriedly moved out of the way of a powerful stunner that torched the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Newt quickly peeked inside and sent a stunner himself at – Abernathy, who expertly dodged it.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Scamander!” Abernathy called out. “I’m not here to hurt you. I just want to know where the boy is.”</p><p> </p><p>Newt stayed still, back to the wall and panting for a few more seconds before he turned back towards the doorway and shot a spell.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Baubillious</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Abernathy dodged the bright white spell while shooting a wordless light blue spell at Newt. Newt realized that with the practice of performing wordless and wandless magic in North America, Newt would be at a disadvantage. Despite having learned and mastered such spells in his travels, he did not grow up attending a school designed to teach students how to not be caught with wands or sprouting “strange words” near muggles.</p><p> </p><p>Right as Newt was cataloguing what wordless and wandless spells he <em>could</em> perform, a purple curse shot out from the other doorway leading from the living room to the hallway. Newt quickly dodged it and was forced to enter the living room where Abernathy cornered him, shooting an array of colourful spells.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Furnunculus</em>!” Newt shot back.</p><p> </p><p>Abernathy dodged yet again and shot another stunner.</p><p> </p><p>Newt rushed behind the armchair and casted “<em>Impedimenta</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Abernathy sought shelter behind Newt’s upturned coffee table before shooting a body-bind curse his way.</p><p> </p><p>None of Abernathy’s spells were to harm. Why?</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Confringo</em>!” The coffee table caught on fire.</p><p> </p><p>Abernathy quickly moved away and shot a quick “<em>Aqua Eructo</em>!” at the table before bombarding Newt with spells again. Newt did his best with sticking to shields and any wordless spells he could do.</p><p> </p><p>Before long both wizards were getting weaker. Newt shot a powerful wordless Arresto Momentum but Abernathy had shot a wordless Incarcerous at the same time which unfortunately hit Newt – but Abernathy got hit as well.</p><p>The moment Newt dropped to the ground tied up with his wand having flown away, he quickly focused all his energy in performing a wandless diffindo, which was the next best spell he could perform in his weakened state, with the obvious Finite Incantatem being too strong. Meanwhile Abernathy tried to regain normal movement of his now comically slow body.</p><p> </p><p>Newt managed a cut on the ropes on his ankles. Abernathy managed to move his bent arm a little. Newt worked his way up to the ropes on his calves as he wiggled his ankles. Abernathy’s arm wasn’t as bent anymore. Newt reached his knees. Abernathy’s back was straighter. Newt was at his thighs. Abernathy’s arm was straight.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he managed to cut all the ropes from his legs, he was sweating and panting but Abernathy managed to regain enough movement to shoot a stunner. Newt rolled out of the way, grabbed his wand, apparated behind Abernathy and ended the duel by quickly kicking him in the head. The American fell down and was shot with a quick stunner which thankfully hit despite the odd angle. Newt wasted no time in leaning against the wall to try and lessen his harsh breathing and dizziness. After a minute he remembered Credence and quickly rushed towards the basement door. “Alohomora,” he whispered and the door opened to show Credence at the bottom of the first flight of stair.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy immediately rushed up towards the ginger. “Mr. Scamander, what –”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Credence but could you help me with the ropes? They’re starting to hurt. Just a finite incantatem, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“R-Right! Finite Incantatem,” immediately the ropes came free and Newt slumped against him.</p><p> </p><p>Credence helped Newt stay upright as he looked past him to see a pair of boots in the living room from the doorway. He was immediately tense. “Mr. Scamander, who’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s with Grindelwald. Listen, Credence,” Newt straightened up, “we have to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?! But your travel –”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re more important, now come on. We’re going to pack up and leave. We have to take all my creatures into my suitcase, come on.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is my fault,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Newt immediately faced him. “It’s not your fault Credence. Besides, I dueled Grindelwald, they were bound to come after me. I also chose to take you in and protect you. I am an adult and I’ve made my choices. And right now, this one is us leaving the country together. Now come on, let’s pack up.”</p><p> </p><p>A few swish and flicks of Newt’s wand that were accompanied by murmurs resulted in all the habitats being switched to the case and some old habitats inside being renewed. Quickly they helped all the creatures in and soon enough the large basement was eerily void of creatures.</p><p> </p><p>After a brief moment of pause as they looked around one last time, Credence asked “Where are we going?” softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Lots of places, Credence,” Newt only said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>He knew today would be a bad day.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Scamander knew a wider range of spells than the average wizard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he now?” Gellert purred.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Some spells were from different countries, with two noticeable ones spoken in German. He could perform a wide range of wordless spells and was quick in realizing the benefits of such spells in a situation against an American wizard like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“He… knocked me out by apparating behind me and kicking me. In the head, my Lord.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dear me, that must’ve hurt. But I am pleased that you escaped before the Aurors came. However, you did fail Abernathy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I know, my lord.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, but it must get inside your head. Now, Newton escaped using a diffindo, yes? Let’s start with that. But first – <em>Incarcarous</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Gellert always found it odd whenever people automatically went for spells like Crucio. There were other day-to-day spells that could’ve been used for punishment. A few diffindos in specific areas where it will hurt most, an Aguamenti on a cloth covered face, a constant bombardment of Anapneo to prevent normal breathing, small Reducto spells aimed at the toes and fingers – oh so many delicious spells.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how Gellert loved magic.</p><p> </p><p>“M-My lord…” Abernathy called out thickly.</p><p> </p><p>Gellert softly shushed him. “It’s okay, Abernathy,” he said as he stroked his hair. “I apologize for the pain, but you needed to learn, nein?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Y-Yes, my lord. I u-underthand...”</p><p> </p><p>“Now,” Gellert said as he stared at Abernathy’s mushed up fingers that were a very deep red in color due to the blood, “let’s fix you up.”</p><p> </p><p>Abernathy nodded quickly, his forehead a mesh of cuts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Different Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My thanks to everyone who left Kudos!! &lt;3</p><p>This is my first fic so honestly it means a lot. Now without further adieu, enjoy this chapter!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Queenie,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I am glad to hear that your last outing with Jacob went well. I know you are still worried about Tina but I’m sure she’ll come around; you are her sister and you are happy. That does mean something to her, despite your doubts.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>While I would love to catch up, I unfortunately sent you this letter in warning. I had it spelled so that only you can read its contents, and I put a few decent Egyptian and Russia spells over that just in case. I’m sorry to say that I am no longer safe. I know you and Jacob were to come by my place in London soon, so I hope this reaches you before you’ve had to go through the trouble of coming all the way – and through the muggle process even. While I don’t want to worry you with the details, I will tell you enough: Something has happened, and as a result I can no longer stay in London. For now.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I assure you I am fine, but for the next few days I will not be reachable. I will send a letter once I have settled down. Please do not tell anyone. And as for Tina…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll send her a letter myself. As much as I know she will disapprove, I want to be truthful with her. I hope she will understand despite my vagueness.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>If anyone asks, I did not tell you about leaving the country. We have not spoken for almost two weeks; burn this letter as soon as you’re done reading. Do not be seen with Jacob.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>As for Jacob, give him my love and tell him the kelpie has gotten better.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Best of wishes,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Newt</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s the letter for?” Credence asked as he finished transferring his clothes to the house inside the case.</p><p> </p><p>“This one –” Mr. Scamander said as he left it to dry – “is for my friend Queenie from America. I just need to write one more letter and –”</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock at the front door. Both wizards inside the house paused, a moment of shock and fear rushing up their spines. They were already so deep in trouble, Credence knew; how much more could they take? Especially when Mr. Scamander wanted him to lay low? Nothing will be accomplished with hiding. He moved towards Mr. Scamander: “I’m getting better; people sense me as a squib! I can –”</p><p> </p><p>“I know Credence, but these people know curses,” Mr. Scamander insisted. “Dark curses that will cause you terrible pain. We haven’t covered those yet so please, just wait while I go downstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then no locking me in with a spell I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Scamander sighed. “Alright, but keep the door closed, ok?” He nodded in reply. “Good, alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Scamander stared back at the letter for a few seconds before he came to a sort of decision and briskly walked out. They knocked again. “Coming!” Mr. Scamander called out while Credence closed the study door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Credence waited until he heard the front door open before opening the door in front of him. He knew Mr. Scamander was tired so he was going to need help. But he didn’t expect to hear squealing. Quietly he tip-toed to the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you see I got a few extra days off,” he heard a cheery female voice said, “and Jacob has this lovely boy named Henry who works at the shop so, we came early! I really hope you don’t mind Newt.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no! I’m just surprised! But um, Queenie something happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh, Newt? Why is there a guy passed out in your living room?” A male asked this time.</p><p> </p><p>“… Well, I was getting to that –”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” the woman suddenly said. “Oh, Newt we’re so sorry. This is a really bad time.”</p><p> </p><p>“No no it’s fine – please stop reading my mind –”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, the boy! He’s alive! Oh, right, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Newt…?” The other man asked.</p><p> </p><p>Credence heard Mr. Scamander sigh. “Just – give me a moment.” Suddenly Credence heard footsteps and before he knew it Mr. Scamander was at the stairs, looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Scamander gave him a look. Credence mustered as innocent a smile he could. The magizoologist in turn sighed and tried to hide his smile before gesturing at him to come down.</p><p> </p><p>“Jacob, Queenie, this is Credence,” Mr. Scamander introduced him to a tall bright woman in a magenta dress that had short blond hair and a wide smile. Next to her was a warmly smiling portly man with a mustache and dark gelled hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Credence!” The woman said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hi,” he replied shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s lovely to finally meet you,” Mr. Jacob said.</p><p> </p><p>“And good to see you’re alive,” Ms. Queenie added.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to see you too as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, I know Jacob and I have come at a bad time, so we’ll help anyway we –”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Mr. Scamander suddenly said, causing us to jump. “No, Queenie, you know who this is. It’s not safe for you or Jacob – especially Jacob.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we wanna help, Newt.” Mr. Jacob pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve already done our packing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there must be something we can do.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Scamander was about to speak when he got an idea. “Give my letter to Tina. I’m going to write her a letter and I need you to pass it on. And if anyone asks, you were never here. Go back the wizard way, it’s fastest, but if anyone asks Jacob’s a squib.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure, sweetie?” Ms. Queenie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we’ll be fine. I’ll go get my case.” And with that Mr. Scamander rushed back upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the mess in the living room Credence couldn’t help but feel guilty. This, all this, was because of him. Mr. Scamander has to leave his life, his brother, only to protect Credence. Ma – Mary Lou was right; he was nothing but trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you shouldn’t be sweetie,” Ms. Queenie said softly. “He cares about you a lot. And please,” she added with a giggle, “no need to add the Mr. and Miss, just Queenie and Jacob would do.”</p><p> </p><p>Credence smiled shyly, not feeling as awkward now. “Okay, Q-Queenie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right! Got everything,” Mr. Scamander rushed towards us. “Okay,” he said to his friends before looking at me. “Credence, get in.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Credence was sitting at the table inside the small house that was inside Mr. Scamander’s suitcase. He stared off into space in deep thought as he absentmindedly patted Pumpernickle, one of the baby nifflers that had black and white fur. As the baby niffler drifted off into sleep, Credence drifted deeper into his mind.</p><p> </p><p>When he was reunited with Mr. Scamander in London, the wizard filled him in on, well, everything, starting with what really happened in New York. He told him a bit about MACUSA, about his friends Queenie and Jacob. He told him about the witch who helped him, Tina (He was pretty sure Mr. Scamander had a crush on her).</p><p> </p><p>He also told him about Grindelwald, and how he was pretending to be Mr. Graves the entire time. He showed him Grindelwald’s face on those moving newspapers of theirs and told him what he did.</p><p> </p><p>Credence didn’t like being used and with New York, it was clear that he <em>was</em> being used. Grindelwald saw him as a weapon and hearing from Mr. Scamander how powerful and lucky Credence was to survive what happened to him, it made sense that Grindelwald would come after him. But he didn’t want Mr. Scamander to get hurt in any way.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Scamander risked in not only taking Credence in, but in taking him out of the country. And while Credence was grateful for it, he still felt guilty. But Mr. Scamander made it very clear that this was all his decision, that even if he ended up in Azkaban (Credence gave a shiver at recollecting what he was told about that place) he would never regret finding and keeping Credence safe.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Credence wanted to help. And the best way to help now was with the creatures and to learn as much magic his Obscurus will allow and to learn how to properly control the Obscurus itself.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling itself being called, a small and thin dark sandy cloud came out from his wrist and gently cocooned Pumpernickle. Credence stared at it. At times he felt as if the Obscurus was a separate being – person even. It seemed to know when Credence wanted it to come up immediately and protected him fiercely, even if Credence himself was knocked out. It was his constant companion in the past and still was. When Credence was particularly emotional, he could feel it under his skin, just itching to be released. But Credence didn’t delude himself with this control.</p><p> </p><p>The Obscurus <em>allowed</em> itself to be controlled because it <em>wanted</em> to be controlled. For now. Credence tried not to think about what would happen should it not want to be controlled anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Forcing his thoughts on a different matter, he thought of where they were going. According to Mr. Scamander, they were going to a few other countries at first so as to make anyone on their scent confused, before finally ending up in Sweden where Mr. Scamander was supposed to go after New York. He couldn’t help but feel warm at the thought that Mr. Scamander, a man who despite his reluctance stayed in the country so as not to break the law, was now participating in a Europe wide tour. Credence was glad that someone <em>did</em> care about him so much. He couldn’t help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>The Obscurus, catching onto his good mood, tickled Pumpernickle awake. The baby niffler glared at the dark cloud before crying out to Credence like a complaining sibling. Credence smiled wider. <em>God, they’re so cute.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Mr. Scamander took him out of the case.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Italy, for tonight,” Mr. Scamander replied. “I’d say it’s sort of safe here. But we’ll stick together, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Credence nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Scamander had brought the two of them to a muggle town in the Italian island called Sicily. The town was called Trapani and Mr. Scamander said that the magical community here called Mirto was close enough should there be any problems, but Mr. Scamander wanted to stick to the muggle places. (“Just as how you got confused in magical areas the first time, the same is true for wizards regarding muggle areas.”)</p><p> </p><p>The inn they were staring at was near the ocean, Credence noted with a look out the window. The water seemed very bright and inviting, but Credence knew this wasn’t the time.</p><p> </p><p>“Credence.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked away from the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to visit Mitro?”</p><p> </p><p>Credence blinked; he didn’t think it would be safe enough.</p><p> </p><p>Almost as if he read his thoughts like Miss Qu – Just Queenie – Mr. Scamander continued “I know it might not be safe but I thought you might like to visit?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he said immediately. “I… I don’t wanna risk it. I mean, we’re already in so much trouble so I –”</p><p> </p><p>“Credence,” Mr. Scamander said softly. “How about we just walk by the beach for now? We’ll decide about Mitro later. I can tell you about it though, just a little.”</p><p> </p><p>He let out a breath. “Yeah, that sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>Mitro apparently was more of a small town. It had two parts: One that was here in a part of Trapani, in a hidden magical square surrounded by shops. The other part was attached with a big bridge and led to an area on the water, also hidden from view. That part was a bit larger, and had a few levels underwater too, mostly a tourist attractive though it is utilized to gather potion ingredients that are found underwater too.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw this mermaid, she had red scales on her tail and more spread out on her body and arms, looked very human like; not like the ones in the Black Lake at Hogwarts. I was sitting, right over there by those rocks. She was a siren, very dangerous, they’re singing can hypnotize people and they are very vicious, prefer their privacy. So, I kept my distance but she stayed above water long enough for me to draw a picture. Sirens live in warmer waters and have whole communities deep down the Mediterranean.  They’re mostly found near Italy and Greece. There are lots more of their kind all over the world, with some looking more human than others.”</p><p> </p><p>“Has anyone ever… talked with one?” Credence asked curiously. Mr. Scamander seemed sure that walking along the beach was okay, so Credence trusted him. He felt cautious, but it wasn’t about their current outing. It was more of an… prediction? Feeling? Perhaps Credence was simply worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes, we’ve communicated with them,” Mr. Scamander responded, breaking Credence out of his thoughts. “They have their own language which is understandable underwater but over the water it mostly sounds like… shrieking? Very high pitch, really. I remember seeing this young merman at the Black Lake; I made bubbles with my wand and we played around before I’ve had to go back inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“What color can their scales be?” Perhaps it was best if he merely concentrated on the now.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there’s the classic grey, green, blue even…”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Gellert took a large lungful of air as he walked along the streets of Paris. Having formerly stayed in London, he now saw no reason to stay when it became clear that sweet and shy Newton left and as Abernathy claimed that he wasn’t surprised that he was targeted for the boy’s location, chances of him having taken Credence with himself were very high. But he left two of his followers in Britain for the day, just in case.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Abernathy and Carrow were investigating Newton’s resources and where he could’ve gone. There was no confirmation of him having used the non-magical way to leave the country, so chances are he utilized an illegal portkey. And those people were always ready to spill the beans when the right about of gold was given. However, in this case it would be a waste so a little mind magic would do.</p><p> </p><p>The thought made Gellert chuckle. How fortunate.</p><p> </p><p>He walked along the streets as he watched the <em>mundanes</em>, Vinda and Krafft following closely behind. How peculiar, with their machines and factories that destroy beautiful mother Earth and the Mother Magic that fuels it all. They truly were pests.</p><p> </p><p>But that didn’t mean they will all die. No, they have their… usefulness. Some mercy can be show of course. After all, Gellert was a generous lord.</p><p> </p><p>“My lord,” Vinda called softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, dear?”</p><p> </p><p>“May I ask what your intentions are with the… beast tamer?”</p><p> </p><p>Gellert couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’ve said it yourself, my dear. He is a beast tamer! When I want freedom for my people, freedom for creatures doesn’t sound so bad either. And little Newton wants his lovelies to be free! He knows the pain they have suffered from both wizard kind and the mundanes; tempting him with promises I <em>do</em> intend to keep is so easy. After all, the ministry won’t protect his lovelies.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand, my lord.”</p><p> </p><p>Gellert gave her a cryptic smile, his fingers ghosting over the silver pendant at his chest. Newton Scamander interested Gellert deeply, more so than anyone had since… another redhead, he supposed. An odd coincidence, naturally. Newton always looked and maintained a disarming air, one which he didn’t have to actively maintain, yes. But the fact that it was naturally maintained and helped so much – oh, Gellert could talk about sweet Newton for <em>hours</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He was so very <em>interesting</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Gellert felt awfully cheery about the next couple of days.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tina Goldstein sat impatiently at the lobby of MACUSA headquarters. She was due to leave any minute to Paris for her undercover mission – Grindelwald was suspected of heading there after suspicion of him staying in London was leaked. Rumor had it that he would hold a rally there soon. She was waiting for her supervisor who will get her set up there.</p><p> </p><p>Tina was already in a pretty bad mood. Her sister Queenie had up and left long ago with only a letter saying she wanted a vacation; Tina understood wanting a break but why did she lie? It wasn’t until she dropped by the No-Maj’s shop to see if she could find something out when she realized that the No-Maj wasn’t there. How many times did she have to tell her to stay away from him? And now she’s gone who knows where with him! Why didn’t Queenie understand that the law was the law for a reason? They were not allowed to marry No-Maj’s, let alone befriend them! It was too dangerous!</p><p> </p><p>Tina frowned minutely at the reminder. And that wasn’t even the worst part: Newt encouraged them!</p><p> </p><p>Now Tina was actually quite fond of Newt. But honestly there was a lot of mixed feelings recently. They were just so… different and sometimes it was glaringly obvious. Sometimes it made her worry too much. Newt had his love for creatures while Tina never really understood it. He seemed to have fun playing with and chasing them but for Tina it was a chore before. But recently she’d been showing a fondness towards these creatures. Already Newt was influencing her, though now there was a bitterness towards him after their last letter. Especially since he went behind his back and encouraged <em>her sister!</em></p><p> </p><p>The British did not have such harsh laws but MACUSA had them for a reason! The American No-Maj were different and more dangerous! Heck, all No-Maj had the potential for danger, it was just the American witches and wizards faced it most.</p><p> </p><p>Newt said it was love but Tina… Tina didn’t want her sister to get in trouble. She’ll get hurt soon, either by the No-Maj or by a reminder of the law. It wasn’t safe for her but Queenie refused to listen.</p><p> </p><p>Damn, how they both frustrated her.</p><p> </p><p>But she didn’t have time for it now, she had to be focused on Grindelwald.</p><p> </p><p>Grindelwald.</p><p> </p><p>Tine clenched her teeth. Grindelwald managed to make a complete <em>fool </em>of MACUSA. He impersonated and killed a high official who Tina herself should’ve been able to see was not himself. Mercy Lewis, none of them knew and it was a <em>British civilian</em> who caught him! The whole of the ICW had looked at them in either disappointment or amusement. Add that with his escape and seduction of one of their own…</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Tina was desperate for the chance to catch him. It’d do wonders for their reputation and they’re no longer be a laughing stock of a society.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how Tina hoped she’d run into him in Paris…</p><p> </p><p>Still, she couldn’t help but worry about her sister and Newt. But no matter, if Queenie left the country then she’d obviously go to Newt who was stuck in London. Yes, they were perfectly safe.</p><p> </p><p>Still, she couldn’t help her bad feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Golstein.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir,” Tina said as she stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir, I –”</p><p> </p><p>“TEENIE! Tina!” Queenie quickly called out as she saw her in the lobby.</p><p> </p><p>“Queenie?! Where have you been?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Goldstein, portkey’s ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir –”</p><p> </p><p>“Teenie, no time. Look I love you, stay safe and here, take this.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What –”</p><p> </p><p>“Goldstein!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just send me an owl, go! And read that letter!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Goldstein!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes sir, coming sir!”</p><p> </p><p>Tina quickly grabbed the quill and looked at Queenie as she was whisked away.</p><p> </p><p>Her sister looked so scared.</p><p> </p><p>As she landed in an alley in downtown Paris, she finally glanced down at the letter. She knew this handwriting.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Tina,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I hope this letter reaches you in good health. I am pleased to hear that you have been given a new assignment, and I understand your inability to tell me details.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tina, I know we didn’t end things well with our last letter but I must be honest with you, even if you won’t like it. I’m sure you remember about my travel ban, yes? One which I’ve unfortunately had to endure. However, there’s been an… incident, of sorts. I cannot tell you details in fear that news of it leaks (hence the spells woven into this letter, as you’ve noticed) but know that an incident has happened, and as such it is no longer safe for me to stay in the country. I know you vastly disapprove; in fact, I can imagine your frown and your scrunched-up nose. But please, though I cannot tell you anything for both of our safety, please note that I will be fine.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Now, unfortunately I will be unreachable for the next few days but I will send a letter once I have settled down. Yes, this means that you will not be able to reach me and I advise you not to send any letters for fear that they may be used to find me.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I know you are confused and no doubt frustrated with me. I am terribly sorry but I care too much about you – and Queenie – to let anything happen. Expect my letter next week, please.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Good luck on your assignment. Please take care, Tina.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>With love,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Newt</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Unfortunate Assumption, Followed by A Fruitful Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay first off sooooo sorry for the late update! I wanted to post this sooner but I got exams and classes so my schedule will be a bit off for the next few months. I will however try my best to publish at least once a week and will give a warning in case I need to take over a week due to exams.</p><p>On another note, new chapter~! Please enjoy and comment!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well then <em>find my brother</em> or so help me I will shove my arm down your throat and –”</p><p> </p><p>“Auror Scamander!” Theseus looked back to see Travers, the Head of the DMLE. “My office, <em>now</em>.” Theseus huffed and left with one last glare at Harris.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit down, Scamander.” He sat opposite his boss as Travers settled in comfortably and crossed his legs. “Last night your brother has left his home in quite a hurry, taking his… beasts with him. His living room was demolished and clearly the sight of a duel. Just today I’ve received news from an informant from the darker parts of London that Grindelwald, who was not only under our noses this <em>entire time, apparently</em>, but that he left and sought passage to Paris.” Travers smiled. “Coincidence? I think not, Scamander.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you suggesting?” He asked tensely.</p><p> </p><p>“Grindelwald’s aim is to find the Barebone child, whom <em>your</em> brother has also encountered in New York. And considering his affection for these… <em>beasts</em>,” he said with disdain, “I don’t think it’d be completely wrong to presume that one Newton Scamander either already <em>has</em> the child with him, or he left to find said child. And clearly Grindelwald was of the same belief.”</p><p> </p><p>Theseus gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“The theory makes sense, no?”</p><p> </p><p>“My brother doesn’t pick sides,” he defended. “<em>If</em> your theory is correct, then he only wants to help the child, nothing more. He is not an enemy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Enemy or not, he broke his travel ban,” Travers retorted with a pointed look. Theseus flinched. “His <em>intentions</em> will not hold up in court, considering the fact that Barebone is a wanted man!” Travers leaned back in his seat and took a calming breath in. “That is not why I called you here,” he said, softer. “Despite the personal relation, you are a good Auror and have made some headway in recognizing some of Grindelwald’s followers. Therefore, you will continue as a member of the task force for Grindelwald and in turn tell us all you can about your brother. Is. That. Clear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Theseus answered through clenched teeth. “Like a water crystal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Travers said warmly, doing a complete 180. “Now, for our first step, let us visit <em>Dumbledore</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Theseus blinked. When they found out that months ago Dumbledore sent word to Newt about a trafficked Thunderbird, they realized that it caused a chain of events that led to New York. They knew Dumbledore had met Grindelwald in the past and was briefly rather… close with him, so a lot of suspicion went on him. It would make sense thinking that he perhaps gave Newt any information he may have found out about Credence, or Grindelwald, though Newt claimed he wasn’t aware of what Dumbledore’s intentions were. Actually, he was rather miffed in discovering that Dumbledore used him in a way.</p><p> </p><p>“You think he may know something?”</p><p> </p><p>“That man is a manipulative and evasive little shit, so yes, I do.”</p><p> </p><p>That caused Theseus to comply.</p><p> </p><p>Later as they walked along the hallways of Hogwarts, Theseus couldn’t help but think of when he was younger and things were... easier. He had no complicated investigative work, just essays to do, and a little first year baby brother that kept sneaking off to see the bow truckles in the Forbidden Forest, not a 30-year-old one that had a <em>Nundu</em> in his case.</p><p> </p><p>Theseus definitely liked it better when Newt was younger.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to understand Newt, he really did, but he always went and did so many dangerous things that Theseus often wondered how he didn’t end up in Gryffindor. In his eyes Newt will forever be a wide eyed chubby cheeked child and it was a hard image to get rid of. Even now Newt was very shy and fragile, so easily spooked.</p><p> </p><p>Theseus supposed that was an issue he needed to work on. Newt was an adult after all. But their parents were busy so he practically raised him – it was hard to see him grown up. But he did try.</p><p> </p><p>Travers expertly evaded Professor Beery of Herbology as he walked down the hallway. Without so much as a knock, Travers barged into the Transfiguration class, spooking all the students but not Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor was standing by his desk, dressed in a buttoned-up periwinkle blue robe and a beige shirt peeking out, paired with a red tie. His face was framed in an auburn beard dusted with greyer hair than the last time he’d seen him, which was six months ago after Grindelwald was captured.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, sir, maintain decorum!” Professor Beery exclaimed with a reddening face.</p><p> </p><p>“I am the head of the Magical Law Enforcement and I shall do as I please! Children, out.”</p><p> </p><p>The Hufflepuff and Slytherin third year students looked at each other in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all right, children,” the Professor said softly. “Go with Professor Beery to your common rooms, preferably.”</p><p> </p><p>The students hastily packed and rushed out, Professor Beery leading them away with another pointed glare at Travers. The Head of the DMLE merely raised an eyebrow in response.</p><p> </p><p>Theseus took his place to the side and between his boss and Dumbledore, the other Aurors following his lead and forming a unconscious formation – two behind Dumbledore at either side of the stairs to his chambers, two on either side of the door to the classroom and the last one across from Theseus on the other side of the empty space between the two elder wizards. The only one not following the formation was Leta, who stood tensely behind Travers, looking anywhere but at Dumbledore. Strangely the auburn-haired man stared at her for a few seconds before moving to face Travers head on, back straight and arms relaxed at his sides like the Department Head.</p><p> </p><p>A move that didn't go unnoticed by Travers.</p><p> </p><p>What followed was a few moments pause spent looking at each other before Travers spoke up saying, “Newt Scamander has left London.”</p><p> </p><p> Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and chuckled. “Did he now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he not leave on your orders?” Travers asked with a raised brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly you’ve never had the pleasure of teaching him,” Dumbledore retorted with twinkling blue eyes. “Newt was never one to follow orders. In fact, he hated them.”</p><p> </p><p>Theseus couldn’t help but tilt his head in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Travers stared at Dumbledore before pushing his robe back to put his hands in his pockets. “You see, Dumbledore, you claim as such but the facts speak otherwise. You lead Scamander towards an injured Thunderbird and he’s next seen in New York, dueling Grindelwald. Then Grindelwald escapes and comes to London, where Scamander was stuck under a travel ban. We both know Grindelwald wouldn’t want to step foot in Britain unless he had a <em>very</em> good reason. And just last night Scamander’s home was found to be the scene of a <em>duel</em> and said home was found empty and just this morning! Grindelwald <em>narrowly</em> escaped us by leaving the country to Paris!”</p><p> </p><p>Travers huffed a few breaths before he continued, “These are not mere coincidences Dumbledore, and considering the international friends you’ve been making I’ve found it hard to believe that you truly have no hand in this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I assure you I don’t,” Dumbledore immediately answered.</p><p> </p><p>“So you both keep saying. This pains me to say,” he took a few steps forward, “because, well, I don’t like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Both men chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“But, unfortunately, you are the only one on par with him. You have a past which I know is clouding you but he avoids you. You cloud his judgement too, I believe.”</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore stared sadly. “I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t or won’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t,” he insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you were like brothers, once?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were more than brothers.”</p><p> </p><p>Travers pursued his lips. “Then, what? You’ve sent Scamander to fight him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous! Newt doesn’t even want part in this fight! I fail to see why he’d side with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Travers stilled, an act noticed by Dumbledore that caused his own stilling.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Travers began with a new light in his eyes, “it does seem unlikely that he is on your side, no?”</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore’s eyes widened as Travers gave a malicious smile. “Grindelwald comes to London, stays in London for two weeks and yet does nothing to him. Suddenly a duel occurs in his living room – or perhaps a pretend duel? – and he’s found sufficient excuse to back up his defense in breaking the travel ban! “You see, Honorable Judge, I was attacked by Grindelwald! It was no longer safe for me to remain in Britain” and as a result he is who knows where but I bet he’s in Paris looking for the Obscurus <em>with</em> <em>Grindelwald!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the room dropped their jaws as Travers chuckled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that is <em>not</em> what happened,” Dumbledore insisted as he stepped towards Travers.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps not,” Travers said solemnly before smirking, “but it is what we shall be assuming. Oh, and I’m doubling the watch on you. Step out of line and I’ll up the restrictions, Dumbledore.” And with that he gave the Transfiguration professor a gleeful smile before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Theseus and Leta stared after him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“How peculiar,” Gellert said as he looked out the window, “with their… machines and… mundane jobs. But how interesting, with their thirst for power and disregard for the Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“They are vermin,” Vinda retorted. “We shall annihilate him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not all, not all, Vinda. They shall have their…” he smiled in amusement, “uses. No?”</p><p> </p><p>He turned to face the others. “We are not so cruel that we do not see reason,” he said as he stepped towards them. “We can be merciful. We shall be merciful. Even <em>pests</em> have their uses, so there can be no harm in keeping <em>some</em> of them.” He stopped. “We certainly have the magic to.”</p><p> </p><p>His little henchmen laughed, causing Gellert to smile wider.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, what news to we have of little Newt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Carrow says that he bought four portkeys that go off along the next four days,” said Nagel. “The first one took him to Italy late last night. The second will take him to Greece tomorrow morning. The third to France, specifically here in Paris the morning after. And the last was to send him to Sweden, his last stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well he will certainly have no need for the last one.” Vinda said. “We can intercept him here in Paris.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will tempt him and little Credence,” Gellert added. “We know what they want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not just grab them?” Krall asked. “We know where they are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Free will, Krall, free will. They will come on their own or we shall see each other on opposite sides. The rally is in two days’ time; they will be here. If they do not come to us freely, we won’t have any guarantee of their loyalty. Tell me Krall,” he said as he walked towards him in a slow pace, “which is better? A happy, willing servant? Or a bitter unwilling one that is just <em>waiting</em> for a moment of weakness, for a moment of doubt? One that will destroy everything?” He stopped mere inches from him. “Tell me,” he whispered, though his words rang out across the parlor of the Muggles they killed, “will you alone be able to watch them? Keep them chained? Will you be able to walk them around, make sure they will do what I wish?”</p><p> </p><p>“There are two of them,” Krall retorted. “One of whom is an Obscurus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. Best they do what we want because they want it too. Much easier, if I say so myself. They are very important, make no mistake,” Gellert raised his voice as he paced around the room. “Credence is very powerful, and an Obscurial to boot. Within minutes he can decimate dozens of our enemies. Little Newton, though, while also a powerful wizard, has intimate knowledge in the field of magizoology. I saw him, in the war; I did not know who he was at the time. They called him ‘The Dragontamer’; his name was known to be Artemis. He dealt with the Ukrainian Ironbellies, and they responded to him and only him. Funnily, he was the only one they didn’t try to eat.” He huffed a quick laugh. “Newton shows compassion and kindness to his creatures and as a result, they follow him. Tell me, surely you have all thought of how all those large magical beasts out there were useful? How we could have Zouwus, Nundus, Thunderbirds and many others on our side? But also have them roaming free amongst the mundanes, doing as they pleased to them? If we get Newton to our side that wish shall come true. So, you see, Krall,” he said as he turned on his heels, “I have my reasons.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Krall hastily said. “I was merely curious.”</p><p> </p><p>The German stared at him for some time. “I see,” was all he said.</p><p> </p><p>The next day Abernathy sent word that they found them in Greece. On Gellert’s orders he merely observed with Carrow and reported back. Gellert was pleased to hear his suspicion of him having Credence with him was confirmed, although the boy was drenched in more glamours than Newton. Of course, who else would’ve been the 18-year-old boy with him?</p><p> </p><p>They bought some food and ingredients at Aeaea, an island free of mundanes and filled with magicals and creatures of all kind, though they spent the night in mundane Greece.</p><p> </p><p>That day, while they were in Greece, he leisurely strolled around Place Cachée, watching his fellow witches and wizards. He could see the shocked recognition but respect, the whispering as they spoke of the rally tomorrow. No location was released, and won’t be released, until it was time. He knew it was risky for it could reach the wrong ears. But what could they do? He was merely holding a rally, nothing illegal. And he committed no crimes in France, so the Aurors here could do nothing. Sure, there was the fact that he broke the International Statue of Secrecy, but a quick Apparation away while they were distracted by his acolytes hidden in the crowd would be enough. More than enough, for his presence here <em>was</em> the statement; they cannot keep him, <em>them</em> chained.</p><p> </p><p>The thought made him smile. He was already invincible of course and even without his wand he had his wandless magic. He will go down in history as the greatest lord ever, the one who caused <em>real</em> change. Change that will cause the world to never be the same.</p><p> </p><p>He looked out at the masses with the benevolent smile of a king and was pleased to find some return it with respect and awe. He continued on his trail with his head held high and smile plastered on his face. He felt their stares on him and let them roll off easily. However, there was this one stare…</p><p> </p><p>Casually Grindelwald looked around and to his amazement found a familiar face behind him.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hello</em>, he thought to himself as he caught the sight of one Tina Goldstein. He remembered her from New York, she was an Auror. Sweet Newton had a soft spot for her.</p><p><br/>
The thought gave him pause. An idea formed and he had to keep in his smile. Oh, it was <em>perfect</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head a bit more to make sure she was <em>really</em> looking. With mismatched twinkling eyes, one an eerie ice blue and the other a warm onyx, he gave her a smug smirk, one fueled by the lovely chaos he caused at MACUSA. At seeing her narrowed eyes and clenched jaw he quickly looked away to give off the air of one <em>way</em> better than her (well, he was). Feeling out with his magic, he was pleased to sense that she had caught the bait and was now moving closer.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly he crossed to the side and waited in the middle of the street, hands in his pants pockets and shoulders relaxed. He stared at a fountain not far away and moved his eyes to the side when he felt her leave the crowd. He stretched his magic out at his acolytes to have them move closer and he stayed facing forward, but with his eyes looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>Goldstein gave him a glare but cautiously moved forward in case it was a trap. Well, it was, but not of the kind she was thinking. After a few steps she paused, doing nothing but observing him as he observed her. They stayed still like that for some moments, Gellert relaxed but Goldstein tense, wand tightly clenched in her hand. Soon enough they attracted a few looks. But Goldstein still dillydallied. She seemed deeply conflicted, perhaps she had orders not to engage? Maybe a bit more goading should do.</p><p> </p><p>Gellert raised an eyebrow and gave a pointed look at her wand. Still nothing but glares. Time for the last part.</p><p> </p><p>Gellert quickly turned to the side on his heels, giving the look of someone about to walk away. Paranoid Goldstein, however, mistook it for him reaching for his wand. Immediately she shot off a stunner on instinct and the German hurriedly stepped aside, watching with glee as it hit a passerby instead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Screams ran across the crowd during Goldstein’s momentary lapse as she stared at the situation in horror. Swiftly she regained herself and shot off another stunner. Gellert dodged again. With a snarl she shot spells after spells but Gellert either dodged them or inconspicuously deflected them with small wandless shields. Soon enough a few French Aurors came onto the scene but were distracted by some of his acolytes. Goldstein took no notice but continued in her attempts to capture him once and for all. But not once did he strike back or raise his wand. Until he saw a deflected spell about to hit a pregnant witch. Quickly but with a wide stance so that everyone saw, he drew his wand and cast a loud “<em>Protago</em>!” on her so that she was safe. He finally caught the attention he needed as his words attracted looks from both inside shops and those who sought shelter in the alleys.</p><p> </p><p>Giving a signal with his stretched-out magic he watched as Carrow readily continued the duel against Goldstein.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Look at these</em> <em>Aurors!</em>” he called out in French. <em>“How they attack the people they should protect! Their own fellow magicals! Why? For no reason. Ladies and gentleman, my only crime was speaking up for our freedom. And hers’?”</em> He helped the woman up. <em>“For merely being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Are you okay madam? Yes? Good. Is this the world we live in? The one we </em>should<em> live in? Imagine, a world where we are at the top! No more hiding behind the ones who were not given our gift! True equality between our kind and a true magic filled utopia! No hidden places, or wars with machinery. If you wish for freedom, you need only speak with me, by my side.”</em></p><p> </p><p>And with that he smiled and apparated away, his acolytes following along. He thought he heard Goldstein’s frustrated cry right as he left. Really, sweet Newton could do better, in his opinion.</p><p> </p><p>But no matter. The day was fruitful and best of all, tomorrow was <em>bound</em> to be lovelier!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Rally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The atmosphere at Place Cachée was unusually tense. The people kept constantly looking around, seemingly trying to spot a certain someone in the crowd, while some were huddling close and whispering frantically and glaring at anyone getting too close. Some people were downright <em>giddy</em>, whereas others looked terrified. Nonetheless it was all tense with a sense of anticipation that had Newt gripping his case tighter and his right hand relaxed and lose so as to summon his wand faster, if need be. Newt wanted to chalk it all up to his imagination, he really did, but he couldn’t ignore the whispers of Grindelwald’s rally, of ones where he dueled an auror yesterday apparently. By all means he shouldn’t be there – Merlin, he didn’t <em>want</em> to be there. But he needed food for his babies before he left to the forests of Sweden. And unfortunately, stocking up meant being surrounded by wizards. His only hope was that his glamor was enough in case anyone was looking for him. Or more specifically, Credence.</p><p> </p><p>Though he allowed him outside yesterday, he didn’t want to risk it today and thank god he didn’t. Grindelwald was obviously close, meaning that a fanatic or a very loyal follower could be amongst the crowds. Glamors or not, Newt was taking no chances.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Umm, three, please,”</em> Newt said as he held up three fingers in case his French wasn’t understandable enough. It had been too long after all. The apothecary was less filled than the other shops, but nonetheless it was also tense. Newt wondered if perhaps he could make a stop and buy that spell book he wanted for Credence, but should he risk it? Surely, nothing will happen from buying a book?</p><p> </p><p>Newt desperately wished so.</p><p> </p><p>He walked out the shop, forcing his steps so be light and casual as he crossed to the other side. The crowd was too focused on their own thoughts to even give him a passing glance. Newt would’ve opted for a notice-me-not but he needed the shopkeepers to notice him at the very least. Constantly casting and uncasting it would set off too many warning bells. So, he had to do without it.</p><p> </p><p>The bookshop was much more crowded than the apothecary. The people were much more spread out, either discussing or looking through the shelves. Newt quickly headed to the curses section – he was thinking of teaching Credence how to recognize certain spells and defend himself from them. The more dangerous ones Newt would teach without a book, from his own knowledge and experience. Though most books were French, that didn’t deter Newt; a simple translation spell for Credence would fix the problem.</p><p> </p><p><em>“The rally is this evening, I hear,”</em> he heard someone whisper in French. Newt was immediately on alert.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Are you going?”</em> another Frenchman asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Of course – to find out what the fuss is about, of course.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll admit I’m curious, but I don’t want to be arrested for merely listening.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That there is proof that this German may not be so crazy! We’re just listening, yet I guarantee we’d still be arrested.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know. Do you know where it will be?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No, but apparently when it’s time, we’d get a signal.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“How?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Most likely something only those with magic can see.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It is a gift.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Both men chuckled before moving away. <em>Well</em>, Newt thought bitterly, <em>Grindelwald was certainly succeeding in his seduction.</em></p><p> </p><p>He approached the counter with his chosen book and left quickly after paying. He was feeling too paranoid and cautious to stay any longer. He didn’t even know if he was imagining people looking at him, but he didn’t want to be there anymore. He was too tense being in the same country as Grindelwald but his portkey didn’t go off until late at night. He had to cope.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Come, people!”</em> he heard an elaborately dressed man say. <em>“Come watch the amazing Zouwu!”</em></p><p> </p><p>That one sentence was enough to confirm for him that this was a circus, and judging from the appearance of the poor Zouwu, not a good one. Newt paused with gritted teeth. Any other man wouldn’t care but Newt was always different. He didn’t even need to think on it – he refused to leave the poor thing.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly he ducked into an alley to inform Credence of the newcomer. After he knocked on the case, Credence rushed up only to pause as he looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“Did something happen?” He whispered worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Injured Zouwu, I’m fetching it now. You’ll have to come out and enter after it; I fear that it may hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>Credence nodded grimly before fully stepping out. Just as Newt got up to put on the glamor for Credence, screams rang across the crowd, followed by a roar. A Zouwu roar.</p><p> </p><p>Newt cursed as he accioed the toy to distract the Zouwu with and hurried to the square with Credence next to him.</p><p> </p><p>The poor dear was scared, and therefore they were lashing out and charging into all things of things. They had a painfully constricting chain around its neck that chafed on the skin. It rolled and tumbled and glided beautifully, it’s feathery tail twirling behind him. Quickly, before they escaped to the Muggle side or worse, leaped to a different city, Newt got within their pathway. They predictably slowed down as it usually did when encountering an obstacle and let out an almost ear shattering roar. But still Newt remained still and once she stopped to look at him, he raised the fluffy toy and shook it. The dual bells on it rang out, almost echoing amongst the streets.</p><p> </p><p>The girl stared at the toy, transfixed while Newt fought a smile. He slowly moved it to the side along with his upper body, making sure to keep its eyes fixed on it. The Zouwu followed the toy, pupils dilated and a purr leaving its throat. Newt moved it back to the side, still slowly. The Zouwu obediently followed the toy. Carefully, while keeping the position of the toy still, Newt moved to the side and glanced behind him. Credence was waiting with the case open on the ground, fortunately. Abruptly he dropped the toy into the case, stepping aside as the Zouwu rushed in after it before the case clicked shut. The whole street breathed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>The magizoologist grabbed his case before gently steering Credence away towards the Muggle side. He felt eyes on him but brushed them off as he quickened his pass. Just as they were passing, he looked back – and made eye contact with a smirking dark-haired witch in emerald robes and hat.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Newt had applied Credence’s glamor once they were on the Muggle side. They both dearly hoped that all the commotion was enough to keep him from being recognized, though they were not confident in that hope. Either ways they had no time to waste and had to leave the city for their next lodging. But just as they were turning onto the main street, they met a familiar face.</p><p> </p><p>“Tina?” Newt called out before he could stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>The American stopped. She looked at them with suspicion before her eyes fell on his case. There was a new light in them as she looked back at the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Newt?” She asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>Her sight then fell on Credence.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s this?” She asked with hard eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… hard to explain,” the British finished lamely.</p><p> </p><p>Tina merely raised an eyebrow before she seemed to realize something. “Well, umm… If he’s your… you know, I get why your uncomfortable though you could’ve definitely <em>told me</em> –”</p><p> </p><p>“Tina, <em>no</em>, it’s…”</p><p> </p><p>Now Newt was stumped. He cared for Tina but he didn’t know if he should tell her about Credence. But before he could decide, Credence chose for them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Credence,” he blurted out abruptly. “It’s… It’s nice you see you again, Miss Goldstein.”</p><p> </p><p>Tina stared with her jaw dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“I can explain,” Newt added hurriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Six months, Newt!” She exclaimed at the café they were sitting outside of. “You kept this from me for six months?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tina –”</p><p> </p><p>“First Queenie now <em>this?!</em> Newt… If, if you don’t trust me, I understand and I probably shouldn’t have assumed anything –”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“TINA!” Newt exclaimed, catching a few odd looks in turn. “Tina, I like you very very much,” he said, causing her to blush, “and I know how important your work is for you, so I didn’t… want you to make a choice. Believe me, it killed me not to tell you, and Credence wouldn’t have minded either -” said Obscurial nodded in response, causing the witch to chuckle “- but we knew it would put you in a difficult position. I… I do trust you Tina. You care about me and you’ve come to care about my creatures too. You ask about them in your letters!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care like you do, Newt, but I try. They’re… they’re amazing and most importantly, they’re your family.” Newt couldn’t help his smile; he still remembered the gentle way she held the occamy in New York, and the awe after seeing Frank. She really had come a long way, though she didn’t realize it. “I, I get that you don’t trust aurors when you really should –”</p><p> </p><p>“No offense Tina, but most aurors are –”</p><p> </p><p>“A bunch of careerist hypocrites?” she quoted his letter.</p><p> </p><p>Newt flinched. “Yes, but it’s hard to admire people whose answer to anything they fear or misunderstand is “kill it!”.”</p><p> </p><p>Credence flinched at the reminder as Tina looked at Newt in disbelief. Theseus was always better at conversations, Newt remembered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m an Auror too, but I don’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you’ve gone middle head!”</p><p> </p><p>“… What?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s an expression derived from the three heads of the Runespoor. The middle one id the visionary. Now, every auror in Europe and America wants Credence dead –” Credence grimaced “– except you; you’ve gone middle head.”</p><p> </p><p>Tina crossed her arms and maintained a brief pause. “Who else uses that expression, Mr. Scamander?” she asked as she fought a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“… I think it’s just me. And Credence,” he added as an afterthought. The so far silent teen gave a shaky smile.</p><p> </p><p>Tina finally smiled before she grimaced in though. “You still shouldn’t be here Newt.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I broke the travel –”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Newt, Grindelwald is here.”</p><p> </p><p>That caused him to pause. “What?” Credence finally wheezed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I dueled with him yesterday,” she told them sternly, “and we <em>know</em> he’s going to hold a rally today. When, we’re not <em>sure</em>, but probably in the afternoon –”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly there was a pause. An actually pause. Everything stopped: the sounds, the people, before it all just as suddenly started again but the sound was lower. Tense and ready, the two older magicals grabbed their wands as they slowly got up. Their surroundings seemed the same despite the near muteness, everything and everyone was remarkably unaffected. Suddenly as they got to their feet, they heard a rustling of… cloth?</p><p> </p><p>Right then from the corner there were these huge iridescent black veils that flowed across the buildings, traveling past everyone. The three of them were the only ones who seemed to notice it and as a result they stared after it, transfixed for several minutes, unaware of the stares they received.</p><p> </p><p>The veils reached the intersection and joined several other veils that came from other directions before they twirled into the air and moved away to a specific spot. Only a handful of people in their street notice them while the rest – the muggles – remained unaware.</p><p> </p><p>The rustling echoed across the streets before suddenly it stopped. Just as suddenly the sound was back and they came to themselves to see the veils circling over a particular spot in the city, twirling against each other like intimate dancers.</p><p> </p><p>“The rally,” Tina whispered. “It’s starting.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Leta stood at a balcony overlooking the lobby of the French Ministry of Magic, her back ramrod straight and her hands clenched on the railing. Had she been aware of her surroundings, she would’ve noticed the pain her hands were in. But alas, she was deep in her mind, thinking of certain events that had happened and will happen.</p><p> </p><p>Like Theseus Leta too was worried about Newt and his sudden disappearance. She knew Theseus regretted working late that day as well, for he believed had he left work at his usual time he would’ve been able to save Newt. He of course suspected Newt may have been kidnapped but their boss Travers declared otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking of Travers made Leta clench her jaw. Newt was kind and selfless and just <em>filled</em> with love; he was not a fan of either Grindelwald <em>or</em> the Ministry. She was sure his criminal status was a result of him refusing to lend them his creatures and expertise. In all the years she’d known him, he protected others, human or creature alike.</p><p> </p><p>The jarvey incident was one.</p><p> </p><p>The memory made her breath catch. It was all her fault but she didn’t want to be kicked out of the family for her “disgrace”. And so, she remained quiet as Newt took the blame, voice catching as he insisted on cuddling the shaking jarvey despite the bite marks on his hands. He made sure Leta did not face the animal’s wrath and insisted she leave the room when it was in a rage. If it wasn’t for that Gryffindor’s parents insisting on a harsher punishment, if it wasn’t for the Headmaster agreeing…</p><p> </p><p>If it wasn’t for Leta’s foolishness…</p><p> </p><p>Why didn’t she write to him?</p><p> </p><p>“Leta,” she heard Theseus whisper. Slowly she came to herself and turned to face him, absentmindedly shaking her aching hands. “We’ll be heading out soon,” Theseus informed her. “There are American Aurors here so we have to cooperate with them as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone you know?” Leta asked, knowing Theseus met some Americans during the war.</p><p> </p><p>“Just Fontaine. I also saw Newt’s friend, but she left with her group to patrol.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tina?” Leta asked, her lips quirking up on their own. “I don’t think she’ll stay a friend for long.”</p><p> </p><p>Theseus frowned. “Did they fight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Theseus.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Did she hurt Newt in any way?!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>, Theseus,” she replied with a smile as she watched the confusion and suspicion on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Theseus frowned deeper and was about to respond when his eyes fell on something behind her. He was immediately tense with a hard face, causing Leta turn. She then saw their boss Travers, which certainly explained the change. Merlin, she did not like being that man’s secretary.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, you’re both here,” he said, either unaware of the air around them or purposely ignoring it. “Leta, stay here. Theseus, we have a location. Time to break up a rally.”</p><p> </p><p>“With all due respect sir, it’s just a rally,” Theseus interjected before he walked off. “We have no legal right to break it off.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Scamander,” Travers said as he fully faced Theseus, “anything revolving Grindelwald is not good and I’ll be damned if I’ll wait around as he brings more people to his side!”</p><p> </p><p>“These people are not breaking any laws –”</p><p> </p><p>“No one asked you, LeStrange! Now, are you coming or not?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right behind you sir,” Theseus tensely replied.</p><p> </p><p>Travers merely narrowed his eyes before he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t let him arrest any of the people listening.” Leta implored.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t. I’m Head Auror, I’ll give them orders not to engage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Some might not listen.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware, dear,” he replied in exasperation as he left to follow his boss. Leta watched him apparate away with the other aurors. Seeing them all go make the lobby ghostly empty. She hoped they would succeed.</p><p> </p><p>She hoped she’d see Newt soon.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tina, Newt and Credence walked towards the park where the twirling black veils circled over. A sign named it “Cimetière du Père-Lachaise” and Newt felt a feeling of foreboding at knowing that it was a cemetery; the feeling became tenfold when Newt also realized that it was a very open and public place.</p><p> </p><p>They peered further in as they stepped inside and already, they could see people gathering. Some even apparated inside, uncaring of if they were seen by a muggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you two go,” Tina ordered as she turned back at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Tina –”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Newt. Grindelwald is in there and he’s looking for the both of you, it’s not safe!” she hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re wearing glamors.”</p><p> </p><p>“He can sense them!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to leave you alone here!”</p><p> </p><p>“The aurors are coming, I just know it. Newt, please, I don’t want you to be caught by either side!”</p><p> </p><p>Right as she spoke there were pops heard from right outside the park-slash-cemetery. From the robes, wands in hands and stiff, serious postures it was obvious that they were aurors.</p><p> </p><p>“Go!” Tina ordered and Newt quickly grabbed Credence’s hand and head off to the only place he could go – towards the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Newt tried his best not to look back despite his urge, so he instead focused on staying at the sides and keeping Credence close. The crowd was getting bigger so it was getting hard to find a side exit from the area. Newt nonetheless stayed focused on his task while occasionally glancing back to make sure Credence was okay. Suddenly –</p><p> </p><p>“My fellow witches and wizards!” An all too familiar voice echoed out.</p><p> </p><p>Newt’s stomach dropped.</p><p> </p><p>The people gathered towards a large conjured raised dais and clapped as they saw Grindelwald in the center of the raised circle, arms spread as he looked down at them with a small smile. Newt tried to take the opportunity to sneak out but his pathway was stopped by a clapping stone-faced man in suspenders, who menacingly stepped towards them, forcing them to become one with the crowd. Newt and Credence looked at each other and knew, that they had to stick around.</p><p> </p><p>“Spread out,” Theseus whispered to the aurors as they set eyes on Grindelwald. “Do not engage first and most importantly, <em>do not hurt anyone</em>. These people are here of free will and are doing nothing. It isn’t illegal to listen to him. Remember, we mustn’t appear as what he says we are. <em>Do not start anything first.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Some of the aurors nodded eagerly while others were more reluctant. Theseus decided to stay on the same side as those reluctant. In formation, the Americans, French and British slowly entered the crowd with a select few remaining out of the crowd, some keeping their eyes on the German wizard while others observed the crowd for any suspicious characters.</p><p> </p><p>Theseus cursed internally, knowing that the public location of the rally was no coincidence. If it wasn’t for the quick Muggle repelling ward they enacted outside, this would’ve become ten times as dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>“Auror Scamander,” he heard a voice say. Theseus turned slightly and saw Newt’s American friend. “Auror Goldstein,” Theseus greeted in turn.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a situation,” Goldstein said as her eyes stayed fixed on a certain spot, her face paling in realization.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Theseus asked as he followed her line of sight to see an older blond wizard with a case and his companion, a taller and tanner brunet.</p><p> </p><p>“Newt’s here,” Tina said as just as Theseus recognized the case.</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin’s saggy balls!”</p><p> </p><p>After a few more moments of applause Gellert maintained his smile as he gestured for them to concede.</p><p> </p><p>“My brothers,” he called out loudly, “my sisters,” he continued, softer, “my friends,” he drawled out with a smile, “the great gift of your applause is not for me, no.” Here he smiled wider. “It is for yourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Artemis!” Newt heard another familiar voice hiss. “Theseus –” he started as he turned.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” Theseus warned, with a guilty looking Tina right behind him. “Just… Stay close to me. You and your… I’m sorry, who is this?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m his assistant,” Credence hurriedly said.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you had an assistant,” Theseus stated in suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he’s actually been helping me for months. It’s just never come up in our conversations.”</p><p> </p><p>“And is that my fault?” Theseus hissed. “You avoid me at every turn!”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps if you stopped treating me like a child –”</p><p> </p><p>“Mercy Lewis, will both of you children shut up?!” Tina hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“You came today because of a craving,” Gellert stated as he looked down at the crowd, “and a knowledge, that the old ways serve us no longer.” Gellert looked around, knowing that <em>they</em> were here; his two little ones. “You came today because you crave something new,” he continued as he walked along the dais, “something different. It is said that I hate <em>le non Magiques</em>.” Gellert couldn’t help but smile in amusement as he spoke. “The Muggles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vermin!” A man in the crowd spoke out. Murmurs echoed along the people.</p><p> </p><p>“The No Maj,” Gellert gently corrected. “The Can’t-Spells!” Here Gellert paused, his eyes on an older blond wizard with a familiar case that was near Goldstein. One inconspicuous push of this magic revealed the glamors on not just him but the one who’s hand he held. “I do not hate them,” he said softly as he looked at little Newt. “I do not,” he spoke truthfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Shite,” Newt heard Theseus hiss. “That’s it, I’m looking for a way out.”</p><p> </p><p>“’Sues –”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s too risky,” Tina added.</p><p> </p><p>“Then cover me,” he said as he quickly turned to survey their surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not fight out of hatred,” Gellert admitted. “I say the Muggles are not lesser,” he added as he looked towards Credence, “but other.”</p><p> </p><p>Credence watched as Grindelwald turned. “Not worthless,” the German added with a raised finger, “but of other value. Not disposable, but of a different disposition. Magic <em>blooms</em>, only in rare souls. It is granted to those who live for higher things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Credence?” Mr. Scamander asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” he replied. “Just… confused. I-I thought he hated muggles?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hard to tell if he’s ever truthful,” Tina stated. “But he’s charming; it’s easy to believe him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t change what he did to me,” Credence mumbled, remembering those days in New York vividly. No amount of words could make it vanish, magic or no. He was sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and what a world we would make for all of humanity,” Gellert continued dreamily. “We who live,” he turned towards <em>them</em>, “for freedom,” he said, looking at Credence’s hard face,</p><p> </p><p>“for truth,” he said, looking at the auror brother he was familiar with from research, who turned back to face him,</p><p> </p><p>“and for love,” he finished as he and Newton looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Newt,” Theseus hissed as he looked away from Grindelwald. “I have an auror who will escort you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Auror Scamander, he’ll see us –”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not risking my baby brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em>not</em> a baby!” Newt suddenly hissed, gathering some brief odd looks. “I am an adult Theseus and listen when I say we <em>tried</em> to escape but there are <em>followers</em> watching us who backed us in!”</p><p> </p><p>“The moment has come,” Grindelwald continues as he wandlessly conjured balls of blue fire to spread out amongst the now rapidly darkening sky, “to share my vision of the future,” he gestured for the emerald clad witch from before to step forward with a hookah, “that awaits if we do not rise up and take our <em>rightful</em> place in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>Newt noticed something shiny in Grindelwald’s vest; it seemed like a sort of magical pendant. It was too far to clearly see, but it stood out to him, being the only jewelry like thing Grindelwald wore.</p><p> </p><p>Grindelwald took the offered pipe sticking out of the hookah and inhaled deeply through the mouth. He then exhaled it all and Newt watched with the crowd as the smoke formed shapes…</p><p> </p><p>… of battle clad muggles.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, god,” Credence choked out as gunfire rang out along with yelling as the <em>vision</em> proceeded. Newt and those around him instinctively ducked as a muggle tank rolled over them. Aircrafts flew over them noisily and buildings fell apart like sand.</p><p> </p><p>Newt couldn’t believe it. People, dirty and gloom, marched along a destroyed street when suddenly there was a blinding flash of light with a deafening boom. Newt looked back to see a large mushroom cloud of smoke and fire, destroying vast areas of land.</p><p> </p><p>And people.</p><p> </p><p>“Mercy Lewis, not again,” Tina whispered weakly.</p><p> </p><p>Theseus merely stared.</p><p> </p><p>Just as suddenly the smoke spread out and disappeared. “That,” Grindelwald began sharply, “is what we are fighting. That is the enemy. Their arrogance! Their power-lust. Their barbarity. How long will it take before they turn their weapons on us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Newt,” Theseus whispered weakly. “<em>Please</em>, come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Newt looked and Credence, who nodded in agreement while looking rather pale. Slowly they edged out only for Theseus to have his path blocked by a bearded ginger who was fingering his wand. Theseus and the man looked at each other in the eye for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Do nothing when I speak of this.” Grindelwald spoke softer. “You must remain calm,” he raised his hands, “and contain your emotions.” He gave out a soft smile before gently dropping his hands. Slowly the smile left his face. “There are Aurors here among us.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a panicked murmuring that began as witches and wizards looked at their neighbor in suspicion. “Shite,” Theseus hissed before he finally turned. If they moved now, they’d seem too suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>“Come closer, brother wizards,” Grindelwald said with wide arms and a benevolent smile, “join us.”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd parted at a few areas, forming clear lines towards the dais. With their presence given away, the aurors had no choice but to enter these spaces slowly with wandless hands. The murmurs increased.</p><p> </p><p>Newt watched in panic as Theseus and Tina left to join as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Scamander –”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll be fine, Credence,” Newt said, for both their sakes. “Just – stay with me, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Credence nodded with determination as Mr. Scamander squeezed his hand. It was up to him to keep Mr. Scamander safe now.</p><p> </p><p>“They have killed many of my followers,” Grindelwald mentioned. Theseus resisted the urge to snarl at him as he eyed to crowd of other such followers. He couldn’t help but remember that report of New York Harris gave him. “It is true,” the pale man admitted sadly, eyes casted down towards the ground. “They confined me and tortured me in New York.” Theseus gritted his teeth. “They struck down their fellow witches and wizards, just yesterday even. Why? For the simple crime of seeking the truth,” Theseus looked at the dais to see the German looking right at him. “For wanting freedom,” he looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Your anger, –” Theseus spotted an auror in front of him locked in a staring match with a young ginger witch “– your desire for revenge –” he then noticed them both gripping their wands tightly “– is natural.”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could interfere, the witch raised her arm, only to be killed by the wordless killing curse released by the auror.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking –” Theseus quickly moved aside as the crowd rushed away from the scene, some screaming in panic. He too backed away towards the other aurors.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Grindelwald called out as the auror rushed away. He left the dais and walked to the dead witch, leaning down and gripping her hand in a convincing act of despair.</p><p> </p><p>Newt watched as Grindelwald stroked the witch’s hair, looking truly saddened. How could he look so true when acting? Suddenly his eyes were caught by his Niffler, who loitered near Grindelwald’s feet.</p><p> </p><p>Newt nearly screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Take this young warrior back to her family,” Newt saw Grindelwald say to the witches near him. They nodded and picked up her body while Grindelwald got to his feet. He walked towards the center of the pathway cleared by the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“Disapparate,” he ordered. “Leave. Go forth from this place and spread the word. It is not we –” He gestured to himself “– who are violent.”</p><p> </p><p>And the crowd obeyed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Forget Not (the) Man, Nor His Crimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One by one people disapparated but soon they were leaving in groups. As they did so, Grindelwald paced to the dais and quickly stepped back up. Soon enough the crowd was gone, leaving those with Grindelwald, those with their governments, and Newt and Credence who remained stubbornly grey.</p><p> </p><p>“Engage,” Theseus ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Grindelwald smirked. He abruptly turned with his wand pointed out and Newt quickly back away with Credence as glowing blue flames erupted, surrounding the dais in a perfect circle as Grindelwald twirled.</p><p> </p><p>Newt knew this spell all too well; he remembered an acquaintance using it to keep poachers out, years ago. It was hard to forget the almost glowing blue flames, how they softly comforted him when he passed. It was hard to forget the poachers’ screams, how it caused him nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>Protego Diabolica. The only way to pass those flames was if you meant the caster no harm, if you were loyal to him. Newt watched as the emerald clad witch walked up unharmed with the hookah. She was followed by Abernathy, who shivered at the caressing the flames gave him. More and more follower joined – a dark man in a beret, the man with suspenders, another woman in a purple dress and a few more who were hard to see due to the flames. All of them except for the woman with the hookah apparated away. Lastly a long-faced man walked through the flames, only to stop amongst them suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Gellert observed dispassionately as Krall was burned by the fire. He reached out to him but Gellert did not comfort him. He had made his choice in secret, daring to keep it from Gellert. As such, he was suffering now.</p><p> </p><p>Newt watched Grindelwald’s disinterest with horror, Credence mirroring him. The man screamed as he was burned to – nothing. No ashes even.</p><p> </p><p>“Aurors, join me in this circle,” Grindelwald requested. “Pledge to me your eternal allegiance, or die.” Newt stared at him in disbelief. After that show? “Only here shall you know freedom. Only here, shall you know yourself.” He spread his arms wide towards the dais as he looked down at them. Again, that benevolent smile was back. He looked at them all in turn with his smile, before flicking his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>The Dark flames rushed towards them; aurors yelled and ran out the way as Newt moved Credence further away towards the tombs.</p><p> </p><p>“Play by the rules!” Credence heard Grindelwald call out in glee. “No cheating, children.”</p><p> </p><p>Already aurors were being burnt, turned to nothing. A line of flames aimed towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“GO!” Mr. Scamander yelled as he summoned his wand, holding the shield to the best of his abilities.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Scamander –”</p><p> </p><p>“Credence, run!”</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” he retorted, causing Mr. Scamander to look back briefly before continuing his task. “No more running! No more risks for me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Credence, they’ll kill you!”</p><p> </p><p>“They can try,” was all he said as he released the Obscurus.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing what Credence already wanted, it rushed to the flames, backing it away from Mr. Scamander.</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Mon dieu!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the Obscurus!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kill it!”</p><p> </p><p>“NEWT!” The older Scamander called out, looking both shocked and hurt. Mr. Scamander looked at his brother, swallowed, before turning to Credence.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll cover you,” he swore, making Credence smile.</p><p> </p><p>Like a conductor, deep into the music, Grindelwald commanded the flames amongst the park, some destroying tombs, others destroying aurors. Not even those who tried to apparate away were safe – in the end the fire engulfed them too.</p><p> </p><p>Credence threw his arms in two directions, one towards Mr. Scamander, the other towards the aurors – specifically, Mr. Scamander’s brother and Miss Tina. The Obscurus split and headed towards both directions as told. It formed a shield in front of Mr. Scamander whereas on the other side it split up some more and fought against all the lines of flames attacking by either deflecting, hitting head on or even absorbing them. Amazingly whenever it engulfed a part of the flame Credence felt this coldness, this zap of energy coursing through his veins. But he knew he still won’t be able to engulf it all; it would be too much.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced back to check on Mr. Scamander and saw him summoning the Niffler by the silver chain sticking out of its pouch before placing him in his coat pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Credence!” Grindelwald called out to him. “Do you think they care for you? That they’ll appreciate your protection?” The teen looked towards the dais. “They’ll <em>still</em> try to kill you Credence. There will be no lost love there.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Scamander did his best to deflect the stray bits of flames.</p><p> </p><p>“Only one man cares for you, Credence,” Grindelwald continued, “but if you choose their side, they will imprison him. They won’t hear his excuses and they will lock you up too.”</p><p> </p><p>Credence looked away and focused on the flames.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’m right Credence. They’ll hurt you and all you care about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ignore him, Credence!” Mr. Scamander called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Scamander,” Grindelwald said softly, but his words echoed everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Both Credence and Mr. Scamander turned to face him, the flames near them retreating.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Dumbledore will mourn you?” Gellert asked gently. He stared at sweet Newt right in the eyes. “Do you think, if they died, he will mourn your creatures too? Do you think,” he stepped to the edge, closer, “that these aurors, your friends, will mourn your creatures? Your… children?”</p><p> </p><p>Newton gritted his teeth. “They care not for you, nor your lovelies. Not unless they have use of them and you. Do you really think being here,” he stepped down the dais and towards him, “fighting with them, attacking their enemies, will have you in their good graces? Accepting you?” He stopped a few steps away. “You don’t have to keep yourself in check around me, sweet Newton,” he purred.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t join you,” he insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Do you fear me, Mr. Scamander?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Newt said immediately. “But I fear what you will do.”</p><p> </p><p>Gellert laughed. A genuine laugh that he hadn’t felt in some time. “Smart boy,” he purred.</p><p> </p><p>Newt shivered at the tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I suggest you think about it, both of you.” Little Credence and sweet Newt looked at each other. “With me,” Gellert promised, “you can have true freedom for not just yourselves, but all the creatures you want. All of them, free to roam with no Statue of Secrecy or prejudiced governments attacking them and keeping them chained. All the freedom to learn magic and become a powerful wizard, as you should’ve.”</p><p> </p><p>“NEWT!” Theseus yelled and he tried his best to aim spells towards Grindelwald. Goldstein threw spell after spell as well, before she saw an opening. Using Grindelwald’s distraction to her advantage, she threw a spell towards the dais and they both watched as it hit the hookah, destroying it. Grindelwald turned at the commotion before narrowing his eyes at Goldstein.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, Newton,” Grindelwald addressed Newt without turning, “you could do so much better.”</p><p> </p><p>Newt merely stared at Grindelwald in confusion and disbelief. With one last smirk aimed at the magizoologist, Grindelwald walked towards the dais. The magic inside the hookah merged with the flames, making them brighter and stronger. The flames lashed out now with no control, hitting a few more aurors.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparate away!” Newt called out to the others. Those remaining followed his league and apparated to the cemetery entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Before Newt himself could do so the flames attacked him. He raised shields and deflected them himself.</p><p> </p><p>“MR. SCAMANDER!”</p><p> </p><p>“Credence, go!” Newt called out. Suddenly he was surrounded by a sandy black cloud; it engulfed him, softly, before floating him away.</p><p> </p><p>“Credence?!” Newt called out. “CREDENCE!”</p><p> </p><p>The Obscurus dropped Newt with his brother who was just outside the gate. Newt turned back to see Credence – absorbing the flames?!</p><p> </p><p>“CREDENCE!” Newt called out, but he was stopped by his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Newt, no!”</p><p> </p><p>“Credence!”</p><p> </p><p>“Little one, stop!”</p><p> </p><p>Credence turned towards them to stop the flames about to reach him – when he suddenly dropped. Newt watched with horror as the witch with Grindelwald approached him only to apparate away with him.</p><p> </p><p>“NO! CREDENCE!”</p><p> </p><p>“Newt, please!”</p><p> </p><p>“What an abrupt end,” Gellert murmured to himself as he watched. “And it was just getting interesting. Pity.” And with that he too apparated away.</p><p> </p><p>Outside the witches and wizards watched in horror as the flames grew bigger and gained the shape of several demonic roaring dragons. They flew into the air and began to spread out, their jaws unhinged with some breathing out more flames.</p><p> </p><p>“How the fucking hell are we supposed to deal with this?!” An American auror exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Try Finite Incantatem,” Theseus huffed as he held onto his crying brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?! Will it even work?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only shot we got,” Theseus admitted. “Spread out on all sides! Cover all surrounding parts of the flames and aim towards the fires!”</p><p> </p><p>The aurors nodded before apparating into positions.</p><p> </p><p>“Newt,” Theseus gently shook him, “little one, please, we have to stop it. Before it destroys the city.”</p><p> </p><p>Theseus watched with pain as his brother – who was still shaking – tried to straighten himself as he grabbed his wand.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m ready,” he said with a shaky voice. “I-I-I can do this.” He looked at Theseus with determination, despite his leaking red eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Theseus squeezed his shoulder in comfort. “He’ll be okay,” he said softly. “They find him useful so they’ll keep him safe and well.”</p><p> </p><p>Newt reluctantly nodded. Theseus then moved away into position.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Finite Incantatem!”</em> they called out.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Newt sat at the table, feeling numb. He was in an interrogation room in the French Ministry. Already they recorded his statement using Veritaserum – with Newt’s consent – though he had to swear on his magic the truthfulness as well, in case he was immune to the potion. After they were confirmed he was innocent and not with Grindelwald they left, with his case.</p><p> </p><p>Not only did he lose Credence but they have his creatures too now. He hoped that Tina and Theseus would make sure they were treated well.</p><p> </p><p>At the moment things were… muted. Perhaps he was in shock. He did lose a dear friend. He just hoped Theseus was right about them wanting Credence well.</p><p> </p><p>Abruptly there was a squirming in his coat pocket. He looked inside to see Niff; amongst all the commotion they must’ve forgot to check his pockets. The Niffler poked his head out, sniffing Newt.</p><p> </p><p>Newt smiled, though it was small. He gently picked him up and cuddled him close and for once Niff complied, rubbing against Newt’s cheek and jaw. He closed his eyes, resisting the urge to cry. Not yet, not until he’s alone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m so sorry Credence.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Absentmindedly, he registered Niff wiping away tears. He seemed agitated and confused by seeing Newt sad. Determined to make him happy, he rummaged through his pouch and brought out a silver pendant.</p><p> </p><p>Newt stared at it. This was the pendant on Grindelwald. Quickly he snatched it for a closer look, distantly registering Niff giving out a huff before he settled in Newt’s lap for a nap.</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, the pendant was magical; it had swirling red and gold substances in it. Newt frowned, trying to remember all he knew about pendants. They were mostly used to make promises, oaths, or in extreme cases to have sway over a person Not total control, just some sway. The red substance seemed like blood, so was this a blood oath? Whose blood oath?</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the lock being opened Newt quickly put both Niff and the pendant in his pockets, causing Niff to give out a thankfully muffled squeak. The door opened to show an unknown man and Theseus.</p><p> </p><p>His brother sighed in relief and hastily mumbled out a <em>“Merci”</em> before leaving with Newt.</p><p> </p><p>“Newt…” his brother began as they walked out together.</p><p> </p><p>“My creatures?” he asked instead.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re fine,” Theseus reassured him. “I stayed with them as they inspected it – caused a few near heart attacks, your creatures. But they’re all fine. There is talk of repercussions as, well, you broke your ban and brough the creatures here illegally.”</p><p> </p><p>Newt stayed silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Newt, why did you leave?” Theseus looked at him. “Why didn’t you come to me the moment you were in danger?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you know why, Theseus,” was all he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Barebone was already with you,” Theseus stated, though Newt did nothing to confirm it. “Did you not trust me, Newt? I –”</p><p> </p><p>Unexpectedly, Newt stopped and turned to face his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Since you asked, I’ll answer your question though believe me when I say I don’t want to.” The younger Scamander took a deep breath before looking his brother in the eye for once. “No, Theseus, I didn’t trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>Theseus flinched and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest I don’t know if I do now. Can you really tell me, had I come to you with Credence, you would’ve helped me?” Theseus swallowed. “That you wouldn’t have done what your bosses would’ve asked of you and turned him in? That you would’ve <em>willingly</em> broken the law for me and helped us sneak out of the country? Look at me, ‘Seus.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds Theseus took in a breath and looked at Newt.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you tell me,” Newt asked softly, “right now in the eyes, ‘Seus, that you would’ve put me and what I want before justice? Without blinking an eye?”</p><p> </p><p>Theseus remained silent, his face twisted in pain and guilt.</p><p> </p><p>Newt swallowed and looked away this time. “I know you, ‘Seus,” he informed him gently. “Better than you know me.”</p><p> </p><p>With those words, Newt walked away.</p><p> </p><p>As he entered the lobby his eyes fell on a familiar face. “Newt!” Tina exclaimed as she rushed over. She paused as she reached him and seemed to be tense.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay,” he mumbled with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I have your case and I kept them from getting too close to your creatures and –”</p><p> </p><p>“Tina,” Newt called softly. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tina smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Scamander,” a voice called out. They turned to see Torquil Travers waiting patiently.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir –” Theseus began as he reached them.</p><p> </p><p>“Not now. Well, Mr. Scamander, shall we talk?”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly Newt nodded after a brief pause.</p><p> </p><p>Travers gave a thin smile before he gestured for Newt to move away. As they walked slowly to the courtyard Travers said, “Well, you’ve certainly caused a few problems, Scamander. And within a few days too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was attacked,” Newt protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and so you escaped. With the Obscurial.”</p><p> </p><p>Newt didn’t respond. Travers smiled wider. “You’re looking at quite some years in Azkaban, Mr. Scamander,” Travers admitted. “But that can be wiped clean.</p><p> </p><p>Newt stopped. Travers looked back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you saying?” Newt asked cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“You know the Obscurial,” Travers stated. “You’ve interacted with him. Though this pains me to say because, well, I don’t like you almost as much as I don’t like Dumbledore.” Newt frowned in indecision at hearing about Dumbledore. “But you know the Obscurial. Therefore, the ICW thinks <em>you</em>… will be a good bet in finding him again.”</p><p> </p><p>“In exchange for freedom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. However, should you double-cross us, next time I hunt you down I’ll bring a Dementor with me. I’m sure you can guess why.”</p><p> </p><p>Newt clenched his jaw. “You’ll kill him, won’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Travers confirmed shamelessly. “But this way, you’ll get to see him one last time.”</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other, one plotting and the other smug.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Mr. Scamander?” Travers asked with an amused smile. “What’ll it be?”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I made myself <em>clear</em>, Vinda.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You ‘ave, m-my lord.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Then why bring Credencec <em>here</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“A-Ai thought –”</p><p> </p><p>“You thought?” He interrupted harshly. “I wanted him here of free <em>will</em> Vinda. He’ll be most loyal to us then. But now he is here, <em>against</em> his will.”</p><p> </p><p>“My lord, pleaze –”</p><p> </p><p>“Not only this but you’ve also allowed for my hookah to be destroyed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ai –”</p><p> </p><p>Cecil Abernathy flinched at hearing Vinda’s screams from inside the cell. He straightened himself to the best of his abilities as he stood next to the cell doors. He tried his best to seem unfazed. Nagel, who stood across from him, was as still as a statue, barely blinking despite the screams and the sounds of not only broken bones but spilled blood. Abernathy envied his calm.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like too long, the screams finally quieted down to wheezes and coughs. Footsteps echoed across the cell tower as their lord excited. “Heal the cuts,” Lord Grindelwald ordered Nagel, “but not the bones. I want them healed the Muggle way – <em>slowly</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Nagel gave a short bow of his head as an answer before quickly entering the cell. Their lord walked away and Abernathy trailed after him as they left one of the many cell towers in Nurmengard, the castle that served as the Headquarters for The Alliance, their cause.</p><p> </p><p>They walked for some time, Abernathy following without question. They travelled deeper into the castle before Abernathy recognized that they were going towards one of the wings with bedroom. Just as they turned a corner, his lord stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“My lord…?” Abernathy asked cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>Lord Grindelwald stayed still in front of him, hands behind his back. After a few seconds he turned to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“Cecil,” he began, “I seem to be in a dilemma. I want Credence on my side, and he is here. But not… willingly.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could… try to sway him to our side?” Abernathy suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt the boy will be willing,” his lord deadpanned. “He doesn’t necessarily have… pleasant memories regarding me.”</p><p> </p><p>Abernathy frowned. “Not much can be done about that my lord except hope he will warm up to us in time. We could release him…?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” his lord immediately dismissed, “then he’ll know that he was taken and brought <em>somewhere</em>.” He stayed still with a small frown on his forehead, deep in thought. Abernathy wisely stayed silent.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds he looked up, a malicious and smug smile growing on his face. Abernathy almost shivered. “M-My lord…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got it,” he said in glee.</p><p> </p><p>“Murder,” Rudolph Spielman began listing to the room at large, “<em>attempted</em> murder, baiting of non-magicals –”</p><p> </p><p>“A-Are you sure, my lord?”</p><p> </p><p>“– destruction of public property –”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Cecil. Honestly, I should’ve thought of this sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>“– breaking of the Statue of Secrecy – <em>several times </em>–”</p><p> </p><p>“With this method, I guarantee he will no longer see me as a criminal.”</p><p> </p><p>“– theft, casting of the Unforgivables… those are the main crimes the criminal Gellert Grindelwald has committed.” Spielman looked at those gathered, the International task force banded to capture Grindelwald and his followers. “He is not the only criminal amongst them.”</p><p> </p><p>Abernathy tried to maintain decorum as he kept up with his lords excited pace.</p><p> </p><p>“All of his followers are capable adult wizards and witches, just like all of you who have been handpicked.”</p><p> </p><p>They passed twist and turns until they reached a hallway that had one wall made of windows overlooking outside. Abernathy spared a glance to the familiar but no less beautiful view of the green mountains.</p><p> </p><p>“They have showed no mercy, killing a muggle child even.”</p><p> </p><p>His lord pushed open the suite doors at the end of the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not fall for their lies and false promises.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked towards the sleeping figure at the large bed.</p><p> </p><p>“They aim to bring chaos and that is all they shall bring.”</p><p> </p><p>They stared at the sleeping face of Credence Barebone. His lord was particularly transfixed.</p><p> </p><p>“Their leader in particular revels in it.” Spielman’s eyes travelled throughout the room before settling. “Do not forget what Grindelwald is like,” Spielman warned as he stared into the eyes of Newt Scamander for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Obliviate.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You see Cecil, Credence already has a Mummy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One who is no doubt searching endlessly for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, I thought, every child with a Mother</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also needs a Father. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In Loving You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>FEBRUARY, 1927</strong>
</p>
<p>
  </p>
<p> </p><h2>
  <strong>LE CRI DE LA GARGOUILLE</strong>
</h2>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p></p><h4>
  <strong> <em>BACKLASH ON THE MINISTRY (Translated)</em></strong>
</h4>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just yesterday evening the much-rumored rally took place at the Père Lachaise Cemetery here in Paris. Reports say that the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald, a German wizard, held the rally himself with members of his organization, The Alliance. Grindelwald preached superiority over the non-magicals and backed up his claims of witches and wizards being better with a vision he shared with the crowd of another Great War!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Indeed, according to Grindelwald’s vision the non-magicals are destined to cause another war, this one far worse than the previous! This harsh revelation has increased the backlash the Ministry has been receiving since the day before; the confirmed death of an innocent witch at the hands of a British auror has seen that backlash reflected on this international cooperation with both the British and the Americans.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Many citizens questioned why aurors were present at a perfectly legal rally. “What the people forget is that Grindelwald is a criminal,” Head Auror Maximus Bellafonte commented. “He may seem charming but the people will do well in remembering that he is first and foremost a wanted international criminal; he is extremely manipulative and cannot be trusted. Grindelwald is aiming to start a war, not end it, and he will have no doubt hundreds killed in the process for his so called Greater Good.” When asked about the witch killed at the rally, Head Auror Bellafonte refrained from comment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Other reports spoke of the confirmed presence of the Obscurial, Credance Barebone, who had attacked the aurors, killing some himself and later escaped with Grindelwald. This points to the theory that Barebone had been working with the German for some time and may have caused destruction on New York last year of its own accord.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>In regards to the international aurors present, the Minister claimed they worked only to capture Grindelwald. The French Ministry merely cooperated in order to rid France of a criminal; the Minister claimed that any mishaps that occurred were not the responsibility of the French Ministry of Magic, going as far as to point out that it was a British auror who killed…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><h2>
  <strong>THE WIZARDING WORLD NEWS</strong>
</h2>
<p>
  
</p>
<p></p><h4>
  <strong> <em>ICW TO CREATE AN INTERNATIONAL TASK FORCE: CONFIRMED</em></strong>
</h4>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After the infamous rally at Paris, the capital of France, that took place just a few days ago the ICW held an emergency meeting to discuss further actions regarding the international criminal and Dark Lord, Gellert Grindelwald. The meeting had resulted in the creation of the predicted international task force to capture Alliance members and their leader, Gellert Grindelwald for prosecution and imprisonment. The task force, consists of aurors from not just Europe, but both North and South America as well, in order to cover all places Grindelwald has targeted or will most likely target. Other than aurors they also reportedly have non law enforcement members, most of whom are consultants. While the whole list of members and consultants will not be released for security reasons, there are rumors that Newt Scamander, the magizoologist and now author who fought Grindelwald in both New York and Paris is either a consultant or official member. The task force falls as a part of the ICW’s Incarceration department, making the head of said department, Rudolph Spielman, the overseer of the task force as well as the self-appointed head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The task force released its first statement which contained a confirmation of the Obscurial, Credence Barebone, being a member of Grindelwald’s Alliance. The task force reassured witches and wizards that they have an expert – presumably magizoologist Newt Scamander who came across two Obscurials including Barebone – that shall assist them in tracking…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><h2>
  <strong>THE NEW YORK GHOST</strong>
</h2>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p></p><h4>
  <strong> <em>CITIZENS CALL FOR PICQUERY’S RESIGNATION</em></strong>
</h4>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Within six months President Picquery has not only let a foreign criminal impersonate the Director of Magical Security, but she also let an Obscurial escape and wreak havoc on New York city, causing a huge breech in the Statue of Secrecy that would’ve gone by undealt with if it weren’t for the mass obliviating that occurred thanks to the work of British magizoologist Newton Scamander. Currently, she sent numerous aurors on a mission to Europe to capture Grindelwald but many of said aurors had ended up dead, causing a drastic decrease in numbers. Many have insisted that this is a sign that she is unfit to…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>AUGUST, 1927</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p></p><h2>
  <strong>THE WIZARDING WORLD NEWS</strong>
</h2>
<p>
  
</p>
<p></p><h4>
  <strong> <em>OBSCURIAL ATTACK IN AUSTRIA!</em></strong>
</h4>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>OCTOBER, 1927</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p></p><h4>
  <strong> <em>MACUSA GAINS A NEW PRESIDENT!</em></strong>
</h4><p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p></p><h4>
  <strong> <em>GRINDELWALD HOLDS RALLY IN ITALY</em></strong>
</h4><p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>APRIL, 1928</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p></p><h4>
  <strong> <em>GERMANY REPORTS OBSCURIAL SIGHTING</em></strong>
</h4><p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p></p><h4>
  <strong> <em>GRINDELWALD TO TARGET SOUTH AMERICA?</em></strong>
</h4><p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>SEPTEMBER, 1928</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p></p><h4>
  <strong> <em>THE GREATER GOOD: THE ALLIANCE PREACHES TO WIZARDKIND ABOUT MAGICAL DOMINATION OVER MUGGLES</em> </strong>
</h4>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>MARCH 1929</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p></p><h2>
  <strong>THE DAILY PROPHET</strong>
</h2>
<p>
  
</p>
<p></p><h4>
  <strong> <em>HEAD AUROR SCAMANDER TO BE MARRIED</em> </strong>
</h4>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>THE BRITISH ILES, APRIL 1929</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Theseus held an outdoor wedding. Newt found it a bit odd; he thought his brother would prefer the indoors. Leta no doubt had won this argument, much to Newt’s delight. She picked a good spot not far from the Scamander family home that Theseus inherited; wide open lands, a lovely view of the beach from the small cliff and of course the nearby forest that had many creatures inside, most of whom were the children or grandchildren of Newt’s childhood friends. He should visit. It had been too long after all. He’d like to see them. For now, he’s content with enjoying the ceremony. Wide open area, pixies flying over the couple, the obvious displays of magic…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Credence would’ve loved it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No. Not today. He won’t sulk on his brother’s wedding day. But afterwards…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The people clapping brought Newt out of his thoughts. The magizoologist quickly worked to applause himself as the now married couple broke from their kiss. Although judging by the look on Tina’s face, Newt wasn’t altogether successful in acting as if he were paying attention. He gave her a small awkward smile and was glad to see it returned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really boss,” Auror Greengrass started at the after ceremony, “what took you so long to tie the knot?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Work, which you should know very well Greengrass,” Theseus said with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no work talk,” Auror Harris insisted. “This is a celebration so we will celebrate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The others in the circle cheered in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In that case, when’s baby Scamander marrying Goldstein?” Auror Johnson asked with glee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Newt choked on his champagne. Theseus gave a booming laugh as he slapped Newt’s back to help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, you guys know Newt. Give it ten more years, he’s shy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Newt narrowed his eyes at his brother as their guests laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello,” Leta greeted as she approached them, her long and fitted wedding dress dragging behind. “Hope you don’t mind, but I’ll be borrowing this one,” she said as she placed her hand on Newt’s shoulder. “The pixies need feeding.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankful for the excuse – for Newt fed the pixies right before the ceremony – Newt said goodbye to his brother and the others as he allowed Leta to take him away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a lifesaver,” he praised as he offered his elbow for Leta to take.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His sister-in-law gave out a chuckle as she put her arm around his elbow. “Guess you could say I too have the urge to rescue creatures in need.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why must everyone tease me?” Newt moaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but we can’t help it,” she confessed with a guilty smile. “Although I am wondering how things are going with Tina?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Newt sighed at seeing her mischievous smile. “You’re a menace,” he confessed. “Perfect for ‘Seus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re avoiding the question, Mr. Scamander.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Newt took a few moments to collect his thoughts as they walked along the area, passing other guests. “Things are… going well, actually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it’s not as if I don’t <em>want</em> to or that <em>Tina</em> doesn’t want to – I think – but…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… It’s-it’s stupid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Newt, you can tell me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… I want to see Credence first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stopped. “Newt…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I-I understand that I can’t hope for him to be at the wedding or something but we’re coming so close Leta! I actually saw him in Germany. Granted, he didn’t see me and we haven’t talked but I want to meet him again, Leta. I just… want answers. I want to know why he’s doing things I know he’s against. I-I know it’s been two years but… but I want to know, Leta.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leta gently pated his arm. “You want closure,” she stated with a sad smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You make it sound as if he can’t be saved,” Newt murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They have orders to kill him on sight, Newt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never been one for rules anyways,” he simply said as he gently took his arm back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Newt, wait –” But Newt was already off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The best man walked away from the crowds, heading closer towards the small beach nearby. When he was far enough, he harshly wiped away the few tears that leaked from his eyes. Everyone kept reminding him about the kill order, and how it will probably come true despite Newt’s protests at the voting. It’s not like he believed that they would listen to him for once. Still, he protested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When his footsteps fell onto the sand Newt finally stopped. He looked out at the sea and took in a deep shaky breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” a voice suddenly interrupted, “I didn’t think there would be anyone else here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Newt turned to face his impromptu guest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Albus,” he greeted softly. The Transfiguration professor was dressed in bright lavender robes in contrast to Newt’s deep blue. The robes clashed with the other’s auburn hair in a bun, which was partly grey now along with the beard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Albus gave him a soft smile in greeting, though Newt saw the concern in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Newt said unprompted. He could tell Albus didn’t believe him but he nonetheless approached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Caramel?” The professor offered. Newt politely declined. “Hmm, they do tend to be rather sticky. But alas, I am yet to find a good piece of candy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Newt smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe I have you to thank for the invitation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I merely suggested it,” he mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you convinced them,” he stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Albus smiled. They stayed still, two men looking out at the ocean, one at war and the other at peace. Newt didn’t mind the silence; two years back Albus became one of the few people Newt could sit quietly and have a cup of tea with. They didn’t have to talk and were each fine with the others preference for some peace and quiet. Of course, they both had their flaws but they didn’t judge the other because of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you know,” Albus began, “that my students have become used to seeing you at Hogwarts?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Newt looked at him in surprise. “It’s true,” Albus said in amusement. “You do come over for tea whenever you’re in the country. I think a few have a betting pool going on regarding our relationship with each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Newt huffed with a smile. “We would’ve done it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In our days? Definitely. I personally, was most amused by the cousins bet. I think it’s the hair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Newt laughed, somehow feeling younger at the moment. He looked back to see Albus smiling with a bit of a twinkle in his eyes; clearly, he aimed to lift Newt’s spirits. Not that Newt minded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Newt said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are cousins for?” Albus responded, causing Newt to laugh once again. This time when he looked back, he saw hesitation in his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want to ask me something.” It was a statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hesitation increased. “I was just… curious about what upset you. But if it is my silence you want, I understand –”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s fine. I was just… thinking about Credence.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Albus grimaced in sympathy. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay. I just… want answers, is all. And I want to save him. Though many are against me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The right path is not always the path everyone follows, one could say,” he offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Newt smiled softly. “Most would point out how I’ll end up in Azkaban.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never been like most,” he pointed out gently. “Though your path seems hopeless now, it is one of the few ways for good to happen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Saving Credence?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He needs you. You have no hidden agenda. You despise the very thought of using a living creature for personal gain, therefore you are his best option.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you want me to save him, Albus. I see through you.” Newt looked him in the eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Subtle manipulations won’t work on a man who learned what each movement of a person means, I suppose,” was all the older one said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Creatures don’t talk. Humans do, but they rarely say what they intend,” Newt shot back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose I can’t help it,” Albus admitted. “People rarely do good out of their own prompting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Albus stared at Newt’s face, seeming pleased with what he saw. “I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two wizards continued their staring match, knowing the other spoke the truth but still distrustful of people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should head back; I’m sure Theseus is worrying by now,” Newt offered after some time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Albus chuckled at the image. “True, true. Perhaps while he worries, I may succeed in sneaking another slice of cake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you were off cakes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And now I am back on cakes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Albus…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just a slice, just one Newt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Newt smiled as he walked back with Albus, the crashing waves echoing in his ears. Perhaps Tina would like a summer wedding here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The parlor on the west wing was one of the few in Nurmengard that had two walls absolutely filled with floor-to-ceiling glass windows instead of the usual one that showed the mountain view. You could see much further off and got a lovely view of the lake right underneath the cliff the castle was on flowing into another lake. You could also see the deep and bright greens on the surrounding mountains that was finally available after some of the snow melted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s why it was one of Credence’s favorite rooms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His most favorite was of course the greenhouse but Father said Credence couldn’t go there at the moment; something about a cursed plant? Credence wasn’t paying too much attention that day. In his defense he was overwhelmed with some information. Father finally told him about Newt Scamander.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Newt Scamander was someone who was brought up rarely but in important moments. According to Father, Credence was very close with Mr. Scamander before Credence lost his memories in a battle – his first, apparently, that resulted in him being stuck here for six months recovering before Father let him out again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Father would sometimes bring him up in front of Credence or the Alliance members, always saying positive things and talking about how fascinating he was. The only somewhat negative thing he said was regarding his side in the upcoming war, though Father was of the belief that he could be brought to their side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You see Credence,” Father finally confessed to him that day, “he saved you. While I was trying to track down the son I never knew I had, he was like a parent to you. He cared for you, taught you, much like a Mummy.” Here he laughed at an inside joke. “He still cares for,” he confessed softly. “He took care of you until I finally found you. He wants you safe and he knows that the ones he allied himself to – for now – are asking for your death. I imagine if he knew of your side and how we aren’t forcing you, he may join. He can be tempted, yes; I know there is a darkness to him too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Credence wished that he remembered Mr. Scamander. And his creatures, who he no doubt had met before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Credence must’ve really liked Mr. Scamander, as according to Father and his followers he was one of the first to truly care for him and not use him. Father certainly seemed to like him. Perhaps they could become friends. Well, Credence would have to show how happy he is here and the benefits of their cause first to convince Mr. Scamander.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That shouldn’t be too hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Credence also wondered who Albus Dumbledore was; Father seemed most displeased at finding out how close he got to Mr. Scamander. He’s sure he’ll tell him later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe his father was jealous that Dumbledore was Mr. Scamander’s friend first. Credence couldn’t help his smile at the thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Credence turned towards the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, Father,” he mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His father gave him a smile as he walked up to him. “You’re skipping your lesson with Cecil.” He stated as he stopped next to him by the floor-to-ceiling windows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I already know all the dueling stances,” Credence sighed. “He refuses to teach me something new.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Father hummed. “I’ll talk with him to… change up the syllabus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re my son. You deserve only the best education that you missed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Credence ducked his head as he smiled. “Who knows,” his Father continued, “if you do well, you might actually meet sweet Newton, instead of just finding out he was there afterwards.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought excited Credence. That meant not only would he meet someone from his past, but that Father thought him capable enough to bring more people to their side. And as a magizoologist, Mr. Scamander might be willing to teach him. He could become a new teacher of his!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plus, Credence liked the idea of being reunited with an old friend. He hoped Mr. Scamander was looking forward to meeting him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Albus rather liked the view from his quarters. You could perfectly see not only the Quidditch Pitch but the Forbidden Forest from not far away. Often times he would sit by the window with a nice cup of tea and some scones. Occasionally he’d replaced the scones with candy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the lovely spot in his modest quarters, right at the small living room. Whenever he had guests over, he’d always direct them to the seat across from his usual rather than the sofas around the coffee table not far from the front door. However, the only guests he’d ever invite inside recently were Newt. He remembered rather clearly when he first invited him in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As well as the confrontations that followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Albus placed Newt’s cup in front of him before taking his seat. He preferred serving the tea and snacks himself rather than having the house elves doing it. He looked at Newt who was across him, and wondered if he should try to get his attention. When the magizoologist came over he was rather distracted, only instructing gently that Albus should hide his teaspoons from the Niffler the younger was holding – which he did. Albus had read the copy of Le Cri de la Gargouille that Nicholas sent in last week so he was aware of the situation at present but not enough to accurately guess why he was Newt’s first stop after coming back, or what the other wanted. Of course, some guesses were more likely than others but Newt always managed to surprise him. He saw no reason why that would change.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The former Hufflepuff merely stared at his still warm cup of tea – thanks to a simple charm – and gently stroked the fur along the Niffler’s back. The Niffler himself seemed content to receive the affection as its eyes stayed closed, only shifting when he wanted a new spot given affection to.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Feeling slightly awkward for once Albus brushed imaginary lint off his sleeve, shifting slightly in his chair. Very few people have made Albus wary and awkward like this and ironically enough Gellert was the only other who… was unpredictable to Albus.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gaining new resolve suddenly Albus straightened up and looked to Newt – </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The pot of marigolds’ is dying.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Only to be left dumbfounded yet again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“I’m sorry?” He asked unintelligently. He felt rather unlike himself. </em>Gellert would’ve laughed at him<em>.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The marigolds,” Newt repeated gently. He looked to the window, specifically to the pot of dying marigolds on the window sill. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah,” was all Albus found himself to say. Shifting forward he added, “It was a gift from a student who finished her Transfiguration Mastery rather recently. Herbology has never been my strong suit.” Albus smiled softly. “Even the simply act of keeping a house plant alive fails me. I always forget about them.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Preoccupied with other things?” Newt guessed, still looking at the pot.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, usually.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Like the blood pact you have with Grindelwald.” It was a statement.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Albus stared at Newt with wide eyes and a slack jaw, thankful that he hadn’t taken a sip of his tea at the moment. </em>Gellert would’ve laughed at that too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry?” was all Albus found himself to say.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Newt finally looked away and pinned Albus to his chair with the steel in his eyes. Albus distantly made a note that this was the second time Newt made eye contact with him, the first time being when Albus saw him off after he got expelled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Does anyone know?” Newt asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I didn’t tell anyone,” he offered. “Did you –”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I didn’t tell anyone,” Newt repeated with truth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How?” Albus asked as he regained himself. Newt reached into his pocket and miraculously pulled out the pendent they were speaking off before placing it on the table. Albus stared at it, eyes wide again before he looked at Newt in question. The ginger haired man looked at the Niffler in answer. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah. How… funny.” Albus admitted. “Certainly unexpected.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“For both of us,” Newt added. Albus was distantly amazed by being one of the few to see this confident and determined side of Newt – despite his nervousness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If you guessed that the reason I won’t fight Gellert is because of the pact, you are mostly correct.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, mostly?” He asked with raised eyebrows.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gellert and I were… close, once.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Were you together?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Albus repressed a flinch at the question, though Newt didn’t seem regretful for causing the near reaction he no doubt noticed. It was terrifying. “No, but… I wanted us to be. We were young, and close. Had things happened differently, perhaps. But Gellert didn’t… care for me like that. He was fond of me, yes, saw a like-minded individual at the time – but I no longer share his view. Part of me misses him, a bit too much. It clouds me. That doesn’t mean I won’t fight him, just that I… Just that it will pain me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You still feel for him, despite all he’s done?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Albus couldn’t help it; he laughed despairingly. “I’ll only say you’re not the only one who… loves monsters, despite what others say. I’m not proud of it, but the heart cannot be controlled.” He took in a shaky breath. “Not when it comes to… picking who to give it to.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Albus looked at Newt. “I… I </em>might <em>be able to break this,” he gestured towards the pendent. “But it will take time; it’s never been done before.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Newt looked down at the pendent. He seemed deep in thought.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You don’t want to fight him,” he began, “but you will?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s… for the greater good,” Albus answered, feeling ironic. “Not to brag, but I’m one of the few who will have an advantage. But not because of power – well, not only at least.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Newt looked up in question. Albus smiled sadly. “I cloud him too. I don’t know if he ever loved me but… he feels for me, at the very least.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Newt looked away and towards the window, causing Albus to sigh. “I don’t expect you to understand –”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I do.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Newt looked back. “I haven’t loved a human like that but I’ve loved creatures, dangerous ones who do bad but I still have hope for. Still believe they can be good, that they </em>are<em> good. You can’t be faulted for how you feel. After all, they’re not monsters to us.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Especially Credence,” Albus guessed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Newt swallowed. “I don’t love him like that, but I do love him in a way. I can’t be faulted for that, and neither should you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Albus breathed in deeply, wiping off the few tears that left – the few tears he allowed himself to shed. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for… indirectly sending you to New York. And for Credence.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was Newt’s time to take in a shaky breath. He picked up his cup and raised it. “To monsters we love, despite what others say,” he said with determination. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Albus laughed and clinked his cup against Newt’s.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Remember When</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!</p>
<p>These past months I've had exams but afterwards I faced this severe mental exhaustion along with FUCKING WRITERS BLOCK!!!</p>
<p>AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNJTXCVBJYTRESXCVBNMJUYTF</p>
<p>Anyways.</p>
<p>I'm back!! I'll try to keep updates regular but classes are becoming serious so I'll say it now, best if you don't expect weekly updates sigh.</p>
<p>Short chapter I know, but it's kinda a filler till we get to the main bits I swear!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The muggle side of Rio de Janeiro was rather crowded. Even the restaurant where Newt sat was filled to the brim that day. The task force had strategically picked a weekend where people will be out most, of course, but that didn’t make Newt any less comfortable. He wasn’t one for crowds or interacting except for those few rare moments, and they were never with strangers. Merlin, he rarely even talked with Albus, despite what people believed.</p>
<p>Shifting for the umpteenth time, Newt quickly glanced around the bustling place before looking back to his cup of tea. He tried to ignore the nagging worry in his mind from leaving his case with Theseus back at the Brazilian Ministry, but Theseus was capable enough to look after his creatures for some time.</p>
<p>Newt tried not to shift yet again, telling himself he needn’t be there for long. He just hoped this turned out to be a worthwhile endeavor. His two “bodyguards” (Theseus insisted) would be most displeased otherwise – and that’s not counting the others he had to convince to believe in him. He just hoped this information was real.</p>
<p>But first he hoped that his contact showed up. Alas, he knew worrying will get him nowhere but burying the thought in his head took time. His stray thoughts will cause nothing but pain. Yet he couldn’t help bouncing his leg as he grew more restless.</p>
<p>
  <em>If he doesn’t show…</em>
</p>
<p>As if answering his thoughts, his contact sat in the chair opposite Newt, surprising him out of his daze.</p>
<p>The Brazilian wizard chuckled. “Still getting lost in that pretty head of yours, Fido?” Newt’s contact purred; his English was much more smooth, almost American now. Someone had practiced. Or traveled.</p>
<p>“You’re late,” was all Newt said.</p>
<p>The short yet well-formed man shrugged unapologetically. “Never been good at navigating the non-magical world. I much prefer my secluded cabin like you prefer that case of yours,” he replied calmly, his raised eyebrow the only indication of his unasked question, prompted at the lack of Newt’s infamous case.</p>
<p>
  <em>You trust them?</em>
</p>
<p>Newt glanced at his eyes briefly before nodding. “Yes, they can be confusing, muggles I mean.”</p>
<p>“We all are,” he muttered.</p>
<p>Newt took a breath. “But I’m not here to chat, unfortunately.”</p>
<p>“No,” the man, Gabriel, agreed neutrally, “neither am I. You want news of Grindelwald?”</p>
<p>“I could be asking about creatures,” Newt retorted with a small frown.</p>
<p>Gabriel chuckled, seeming highly amused. “The ICW may have been insistent in keeping their little task force members secret, but they did nothing to go against the claims of you being involved, <em>or</em> hide your presence when interacting with the criminals.”</p>
<p>Newt grimaced. “Yes, I suppose they could’ve been more – “</p>
<p>“Of course, it’s all very strategic.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?”</p>
<p>Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “You openly dueled Grindelwald and then caught him when all of MACUSA failed. Not only did you <em>survive</em> but you then fought him yet again in Paris, escaping twice. Making your involvement is an obvious ploy in encouraging the public to have more fate in the ICW and its members, showing that Grindelwald will be eventually caught regardless of the… delay in time.”</p>
<p>Newt blinked. The thought never occurred to him that he was the only public member for something like publicity. Then again, he rarely cared about politics unless it involved his creatures.</p>
<p>“But I digress,” Gabriel said with a flippant wave, breaking Newt yet again out of his thoughts. “Point being you want to know if the news of Grindelwald in Brazil is true and you contacted me due to my –” he gave a slow and toothy grin “– <em>unsavory </em>friends, as you said, hmm?”</p>
<p>Newt hurried to placate him but Gabriel merely laughed. “Relax, Fido. I’m well aware of what you tolerate and what you don’t. We, after all, spent a lovely month in Africa.”</p>
<p>“You drowned the poachers,” Newt protested.</p>
<p>“Sympathy for even the cruel?” Gabriel asked in amusement, reminding Newt of just how injured those Nundus were. “How pure,” the blond purred, sounding a bit mocking despite the obvious affection he displayed.</p>
<p>“Can we just stick to the point?” Newt asked, getting increasingly frustrated and drained. Gabriel had that effect on him almost always.</p>
<p>Like expected, the man shrugged unapologetically. “The rumors I here are of course, just that. Rumors. Grindelwald is not in Brazil.”</p>
<p>Newt slumped.</p>
<p>“Yet,” the blond added almost nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Newt perked up.</p>
<p>Mercifully, Gabriel continued. “Grindelwald is said to come to Brazil in a few days’ time, and he won’t be alone.”</p>
<p>“Credence.” Newt said unprompted.</p>
<p>“Yes, the child.” Here Gabriel grimaced, all trace of amusement lost. “Although he is an adult now. Nonetheless, he is a beloved soldier of his.”</p>
<p>“Credence isn’t a soldier, he’s a captive.”</p>
<p>“Really? Because word has it that he’s being… rather willing.”</p>
<p>“Credence wouldn’t –”</p>
<p>Gabriel raised a hand. “I do not know him like you, I am merely telling you what the people have seen. He has a kind relationship with Grindelwald; the German treats him well, almost like… family. I do not know what it means but I figured it is useful to you.”</p>
<p>“Do you know why he’s coming here?”</p>
<p>“Recruitment of course, the usual. But word has it that he has another agenda.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Gabriel sighed. “Now this is truly rumors. Apparently, he’s looking for something. Or someone. Very tight lipped on it, so I do not know if it’s true. All I do know is that he’s set to come here. When exactly, I don’t know but before the end of the week for sure. That is all I can say.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Newt said, relieved to have his hunch work out in the end.</p>
<p>“Yes, well, I bid you good luck with the child,” Gabriel said a bit too casually for Newt’s taste.</p>
<p>“Credence will be saved from him,” Newt insisted.</p>
<p>Gabriel looked Newt in the eye, looking most decidedly unamused. It was jarring to see him serious for once. “Child you call him, but an adult he really is; a powerful one too. Grindelwald’s side and your side will both want him.”</p>
<p>“He’s not a weapon, he’s a person”</p>
<p>“And we are clearly not advanced enough to let that stop us from tapping into vast power,” Gabriel said evenly, face carefully blank. “I have a feeling that had he been younger, these people will not act differently, but,” here he laughed a bit too sharply, “power is power: oh, so deliciously tempting. I pray we have a few good decades before we come so low as to push a child into solving our problems.” Gabriel sighed. “But I digress. Now, is that all?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Newt answered simply, his doubts about the ICW coming into his minds once again.</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded before quickly smiling, looking carefree yet again. “Then I’m afraid I’ll have to leave you. Bye bye Fido~,” he sang as he got up and walked away.</p>
<p>“Bye,” Newt belatedly called out. He noticed his “bodyguards” looking pointedly at him so he held in his grimace and got up for the door. He passed through all the standing patrons trying to focus despite his concerns about Credence, only to run into another customer who was also exciting.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” the stranger said in a noticeably British accent. Newt glanced at him and his eye caught on a rather messy head of dark hair, not unlike a bird’s nest.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>
  <em>It was cold on the ship that time, and cramped as Credence barely left the small supply closet unless for food or drink or to relieve himself, embarrassingly enough. Fortunately, he rarely had to; the Obscurus took care of him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Credence wasn’t sure how but it kept him warm, cocooned. It made him sleep most of his time, having him stay content and in a daze rather than awake, starving and restless. He wasn’t sure how it did it. He had never before surrounded himself so much in his… unholy abilities.</em>
</p>
<p><em>The Obscurus trembled, making him tremble. It argued against Credence’s chosen phrasing. </em>What use is morality in a world where the strong rule? You could be strong, if you asked, <em>it whispered inside his head, using an unrecognizable voice – his, he thinks, but softer and more like… water. </em></p>
<p><em>Credence never heard it talk. He didn’t know </em>it <em>could. Was it supposed to? Credence didn’t know. He had no other example. This time, it let him stay up. He was hungry, which meant he had to sneak out for food. He didn’t like to steal, and despite his greed he only took the leftovers, the garbage even.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The Obscurus didn’t like it, of course. At first Credence assumed it was because the less he ate, the less energy it had, though as soon as he thought that he felt as sure as the sky was blue that that wasn’t the case. He realized that that was the Obscurus talking to him, indirectly this time. Perhaps the direct talking was a one-time thing? Or was it demons whispering to him? Wasn’t the Obscurus a type of demon itself though? It was certainly unnatural.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Again, it trembled, making him tremble.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This time Credence’s heart pounded, having had to run around and turn into fog again to avoid nearly being caught by a worker. The worker left, but he was in the boiler room just in case. It was too hot in there, but the Obscurus kept him cool, like how it kept him warm when he sat at the highest point in the ship late at night, and in the supply closet deep below the ship. This time Credence was worried. He’d been here a while, how long until he comes close to getting caught? Would they throw him into the sea? Credence would drown and die, but perhaps that’s better – What does Credence have to live for.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Again, as if sensing the state his mind was entering (maybe it could, since he heard it talk inside his head) it trembled under his skin, making his dozy. Should he be worried, how easily it made him pliant? Was it supposed to?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Credence didn’t know. He had no other example.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This time he was in a slight doze, having managed some bread and most of an apple. He felt closest to full in a long time, which probably wasn’t much anyways, as he always ate little even back in New York with his… mother.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He could feel the Obscurus inside him, restless rather than calm and sure for once. It seemed… curious, Credence thought. It wanted to ask something; he was suddenly sure. For the first time since he got onto the ship, he made a small noise, a curious one prompting the Obscurus.</em>
</p>
<p>What do you want?<em> It asked of all things.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Credence was almost shocked out of his doze. He thought on it a little while, cocooned and kept cool by the Obscurus as it waited patiently, now suddenly calm but unsure. Right before he felt into blissful sleep, he thought to himself that it would be nice if he was safe and happy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Obscurus trembled, making him tremble.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Credence awoke, safe and happy. He slept well last night, but his dream came back to him, making his small smile turn to a frown. Was that a memory? He wasn’t sure. He’d had a similar realistic dream where he played with what he discovered to be a baby niffler later. But he didn’t know if that was real or a memory.</p>
<p><em>It could be real,</em> he thought. He had to get from New York to London somehow, so taking a ship seemed possible. But were the contents real?</p>
<p>Credence didn’t know. The Obscurus hasn’t talked to him, not since he awoke with no memories. It would give him feelings or vague impressions but never clear sentences like in the dream. If it did so before, why did it stop now? Perhaps it was a silly dream, Credence was sure.</p>
<p>Mentally shaking himself he got up and refreshed for the day. He then headed to the parlor to find his father already there.</p>
<p>“You’re late,” he remarked, seeming amused for a reason.</p>
<p>“Sorry, had a… weird dream.”</p>
<p>“No matter,” his father waved off his worries. “Now come, we have 3 hours before we leave for Brazil.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Father.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It was raining as usual in London. He helped out in a few stores and pubs for scraps and money but he doesn’t know what he’ll do now. He wasn’t sure about England, just wanting to leave New York. But that man, the one with ginger hair, he was British. Was he even here? Credence didn’t know why he bothered with hoping. Surely, he must be getting more desperate. He doubts that man might help him. Credence was worthless after all.</em>
</p>
<p><em>He shivered, curling in on himself. The alley was muddy and it smelled but where else could he go? </em>I better get used to it<em>, he admitted to himself bitterly. This was his destiny now.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The rain started to fall harder. He was tempted to cover himself using the Obscurus but even the deserted alley was too public. He’ll look for another abandoned building, or maybe a factory or warehouse. At least then he’d have a roof over his head. </em>
</p>
<p>Deep breaths, deep deep breaths.</p>
<p>
  <em>He ran his hands up and down his arms and shoulders for a semblance of warmth. But his hands were cold too and his shivering wasn’t stopping. With no other choice he curled in tighter. He was tempted to cry; he was always tempted to cry. At least with his Ma he had a roof over his head and steady meals. Here? Here he was nothing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He heard a noise, a sound of sharp nails, that caused him to flinch. He figured it was stay cats and dogs so he curled in impossibly more on himself, hoping they don’t attack him again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A loud bang as a trash can fell. Credence flinched, turning in the direction. He blinked once, Twice. Trice, just to be sure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A small furry thing with a duck’s beak was looking at him. It sniffed the air, tilted its head before ultimately deciding he wasn’t important. It turned its attention to the trash can lid in front of it, lifted he lid and the proceeded to…</em>
</p>
<p><em>… to push the lid into its pouch. Credence’s jaw dropped as he saw the large lid somehow fit into the </em>rather small<em> pouch. He stared unblinking as it pushed the lid – that didn’t bend or anything somehow – halfway into his pouch before they both jumped at another sudden noise.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Got you!” Said a soaking wet man in a long grey coat with a case. The small thing let out a rather fitting squeak as it attempted to push the lid in further.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No! No, don’t you dare!” Said the man as he got closer and grabbed the thing by its little feet and shook it, causing the lid to fall out and clatter onto the floor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Credence watched it all wide eyes, eyes getting wider as he got a good look at the man.</em>
</p>
<p><em>It was </em>him. <em>That man, the British </em>wizard <em>who wanted to help Credence, the ginger man who Credence briefly gave thought to finding just moments ago.</em></p>
<p><em>The man – </em>wizard – <em>held the </em>magical creature<em> close to his chest like a small baby before turning to look at him. Credence watched his bright eyes get wide and his beath catch.</em></p>
<p><em>“Credence?” he whispered, sounding awed and relieved. Like he too thought of him, </em>worried <em>over him. Him, Credence, who was nothing.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“… Hi,” was all Credence could bring himself to say.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The man smiled widely, so relieved and happy and he dropped to his knees. Credence jumped, moving towards him to help him up but the man just laughed, holding the small furry thing close.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“You’re </em>alive<em>,” he said. “Credence, you’re safe.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Credence blinked, unsure of what to do with someone caring about his wellbeing for once.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Credence blinked, unsure of what to do with someone caring about his well being for once.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, what did you think? Please leave comments~!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>